


A Stray Kitten

by cherray, TheSinisterCouncil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Broken Engagement, Car Accidents, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Osaaka, Post-Time Skip, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Weddings, bokuro, bokuroo - Freeform, its just sad bro, mentions of other pairings, this'll hurt more than you think it will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherray/pseuds/cherray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinisterCouncil/pseuds/TheSinisterCouncil
Summary: Maybe Kuroo should’ve been home earlier. Maybe Kenma shouldn’t have been driving. Maybe Bokuto should’ve never gotten involved. Maybe Akaashi should've tried harder. I mean, all they were trying to do was watch a volleyball match...so how did any of this happen?In a story that follows childhood friends and their intertwined love lives, you’ll quickly learn that not everything is as it seems. So what really led the kitten astray?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 66
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter One - The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of A Stray Kitten. This first chapter is short (945 words!), it's primary goal being to test the waters and gather an interest check, as well as establish the direction the story will go in. But before you dive in, remember that not everything is as it seems. 
> 
> This was created by the joint efforts of The Sinister Council on TikTok (usernames provided below). Our sole intention is to create a devastating story. You may think it's a gift, but you'll quickly learn what we're capable of when put together.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) 
> 
> Lastly, for those who may not know, "Kuro" is the nickname Kenma has given Kuroo. It's not a spelling error!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The Sinister Council ( * = primary input on fic)  
> Leslie* - @lellie.les  
> Lina* - @ethrealli  
> Gabe - @otakusparadise101  
> Donte* - @phantom_blad3  
> Ayc* - @kozumesgf  
> Lilly - @_thrillianvanilla  
> Tiana - @tiana_anechan  
> Shamour - @xo.shamour.xo  
> Sam - @ecchibabyy  
> Joy - @jopal116  
> Jaye - @kamehamehoe  
> Ibrah - @latenightweeb

The storm clouds overhead added to the already heavy atmosphere. Childhood friends now gathered around the grave of the last person they expected to lose this way, all of them wondering how it had gotten to this point. _Beloved_ _Son and Friend, October 16th, 1995 - July 29th, 2020, Kozume Kenma_ , the gravestone read, with several bouquets surrounding the fresh pile of dirt and large slab of stone.

It wasn’t always like this. There had once been days full of laughter and early morning coffee. Beach days and dinner dates, soft kisses and wedding plans. 

But the day of the crash is when everything changed.

***

“I’m leaving the house now Kuro,” Kenma spoke into his phone. He grabbed the car keys off the counter, heading towards the door. “I’ll probably get there before you if you’re still trying to get out of work.”

“I was hoping I’d be able to get off early,” Kuroo spoke on the other end. “But I’ll meet you there!”

Kenma hung up the phone and got into his car, typing in the directions to the sports stadium. The Black Jackals vs The Adlers, Kenma’s longtime friends now facing off against each other. Usually he’d just watch Shoyo’s matches in the comfort of his home, but Kuroo insisted this was something they needed to watch live. But now Kuroo might not even show up. 

_Typical…_

The only thing annoying Kenma more than Kuroo’s tardiness was the weather he was forced to drive in. Usually Kuroo drove them places, he wasn’t particularly good, but at least rain didn’t throw him off. Any kind of bad weather made Kenma anxious. But for the sake of seeing Shoyo he tried to brush it off. 

_It’s just some rain, what’s the worst that could happen?_

Much to Kenma’s luck, lightning flashed across the sky. A crash of thunder also sounded, making him jump in the driver's seat as he turned the corner. 

“In 10 miles, turn right,” the monotone GPS voice told him. Kenma continued to drive in spite of the rain, his windshield wipers trying their best to keep his field of vision clear.

_I’m never doing this again._

***

On the other side of the city, about 30 minutes later, Kuroo was finally getting out of work. He rushed to pack away his papers and reschedule his pending phone calls to the next day. Guilt for running late was eating away at him and he really wanted to get to the stadium before Kenma. He already made Kenma drive in this terrible weather, he didn’t want him to feel overwhelmed while waiting at the massive stadium alone.

“Why the rush, Kuroo?” one of the secretaries in the lobby yelled out to him. He wanted to speed past her and pretend he didn’t hear what she said, but he knew he’d regret that come the next day he signed in.

“The fiance is waiting for me and I’m running late!” he told her, flashing a charming smile. She looked satisfied with this answer and didn’t bother him further, waving him off.

“See you on Monday then, sweetheart,” she said. Kuroo continued to speed walk to the elevator, meeting Kenma as quickly as possible being the only thing on his mind.

As he approached the building's exit, he heard a crash of thunder. He had heard thunder from the upper levels of the office, but being this close to the outside made him realize how bad the storming had really gotten. 

_Kenma’s gonna hate me after this…_

As soon as this thought ran through his head, his phone started to ring. _I don’t have time for this,_ he thought, and quickly stepped out into pouring rain. Running to his car, Kuroo tried to ignore how he’d be soaked for the remainder of the day. He cursed himself for not listening to Kenma’s advice of keeping an umbrella in his car. 

_I’m on my way! You there yet?_ Kuroo texted before driving to the stadium. As he drove, he started brainstorming ways to make it up to fiance. Even after all the years of knowing him, making mistakes, and letting him down, Kuroo still felt fresh guilt whenever he messed up with Kenma. Apple pie usually did the trick, or promising to make dinner for the rest of the week, but for some reason Kuroo felt like this was some sort of last straw.

The rain continued to pour, windshield wipers working their hardest to keep Kuroo's vision clear. Pulling into the stadium parking lot, Kuroo tried to shrug off the guilt and look around for Kenma’s car. After not seeing it, he pulled out his phone to see if he’d texted back. Instead he found 2 missed calls from an unknown number. 

_I really need to get inside,_ Kuroo thought while dialing the number back. It was probably one of his clients or coworkers unaware he was already off shift.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this an emergency contact for Kozume Kenma?” The voice on the other side of the line remained calm, but nothing about the phrasing of that question brought Kuroo any peace.

“Uh, yes? This is his fiance, is everything alright?” Kuroo asked, looking around the parking lot in hopes of finding Kenma or his car.

“You’re needed at the Ichibana Hospital emergency room. The details of the circumstances can be explained upon your arrival.”

Kuroo’s heart dropped. If Kenma wasn’t here at the stadium then…

“I’ll be right there. But just for clarification, is Kenma there? Is he okay?”

There was a pause before the voice on the other line answered.

“Your fiancé was involved in a car accident. Kozume is currently in a coma.”


	2. Chapter Two - A Closer Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support with the first chapter! This next chapter is significantly longer, as will be all the future chapters in this story. We hope you enjoy it nonetheless! The twists are only just getting started, so don't get too hurt just yet. 
> 
> CAUTION: minor Haikyuu manga spoilers ahead!

Artificial lights lit up the space, the sun still hiding behind the raging storm clouds outside. Despite the cool weather, Ichibana Hospital had its air conditioner blasting, the cold air sending chills down Kuroo’s neck. Anxiety rocked his thoughts as he tried to keep his body from shaking. 

“I’m sorry we’re late Kuroo,” Akaashi said, walking into the hospital lobby with Bokuto. Kuroo sat in a corner of the room, his leg bouncing rapidly as he held his head in his hands. Upon hearing the familiar voice, he looked up.

“What’s going o-” Akaashi began, but was cut off by Bokuto. 

“How are you doing?”

_ Obviously not well, Bokuto…  _ Akaashi thought to himself. Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but his words fell short. His head fell back into his hands as Bokuto and Akaashi sat beside him. They were surprised by his quiet demeanor, expecting him to be racked with sobs or panicking uncontrollably. And albeit his body was trembling with anxiety, Kuroo didn’t seem to have anything to say.

It was fair, though, for Kuroo to just be in plain shock. Nothing could’ve prepared any of them for this. From growing up playing volleyball together, to staying close in college, to being able to watch each other successfully pursue their careers. Now three of them sat together in a hospital lobby, unsure if the fourth friend would survive this. 

“Kuroo, whenever you’re able, please let us know what’s going on,” Akaashi said as gently as possible. He didn’t want to push Kuroo into a more distressing state, but he felt he also couldn’t be of much help without knowing all the details. The only information anyone received was that Kuroo would be missing the big match because Kenma was in the hospital. 

Kuroo took a deep breath before lifting his head up. He kept his gaze low, and as he spoke, Bokuto and Akaashi leaned in closer in order to hear him. 

“I was already pulled into the stadium’s parking lot,” Kuroo began, letting out another deep breath. He was doing everything he could to maintain his composure. As he spoke, it became clear that he’d been crying earlier, his voice sounding significantly raspier.

“I had a missed call from the hospital and when I called back… they told me he was… They said…” Kuroo tried again, shaking his head in denial. 

“It’s okay Kuroo,” Bokuto told him, a look of deep concern growing on his face. He placed an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Bokuto and Kuroo had always had a closer relationship than Akaashi had to anyone in the friend group. Competing with one another since they were first years in high school, Kuroo had one year on Akaashi in terms of how long each had known Bokuto. And despite Akaashi ultimately spending more time with Bokuto, Kuroo and Bokuto had a different type of dynamic with one another. A dynamic Akaashi never seemed to understand.

“Take your time,” Bokuto said softly. Akaashi nodded at this, wanting to prioritize Kuroo’s well being. Another moment passed before Kuroo was able to speak again.

“The hospital called me and told me he’d gotten into an accident. They didn’t want to explain much over the phone but they told me he was in a coma, and that I needed to come in as soon as I could.” 

The three of them sat in silence for a moment longer, allowing this new reality to sink in. It was crazy, how one moment all they could think about was who would win a volleyball match, and the next, would their best friend wake up from a coma.

Kuroo and Kenma had known each other almost their entire lives. They attended the same schools, played on the same volleyball team together, and spent almost all of their free time in the others company. It only made sense for them to become the classic childhood friends to lovers cliche. Getting engaged as soon as Kenma’s business was off the ground and doing well, Kuroo and Kenma were the happiest almost any couple could be.

Bokuto and Akaashi were similar in a way too. Meeting in high school, they became almost inseparable. All the time spent playing volleyball and practicing before tournaments was also time Akaashi and Bokuto spent pining over each other. Bokuto finally asked Akaashi out before he graduated, and a few years later they got engaged. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Kuroo, claiming they were “almost bigger soul mates” than he and Kenma. 

And sure, things weren’t always perfect. Akaashi and Bokuto had their differences in handling situations. Sometimes Bokuto would refuse to listen to Akaashi’s concerns, and Akaashi would take things too seriously from time to time. But they were still in love and always managed to find their way back to each other. It was like that with Kuroo and Kenma too. Kuroo was ambitious and a total socialite. He’d get home later than he’d plan, and lose track of his responsibilities which would add additional stress to Kenma’s life. But Kenma also lived in his own world sometimes, making it hard for Kuroo to feel connected to him after each had a long day. They’d always work it out though. They got through everything together, and Kuroo had faith that they’d get through this together too.

“Where is he right now?” Akaashi asked. 

“They took him in for surgery after the accident. Something about removing glass, I don’t know I couldn’t really focus,” Kuroo said while shaking his head. “He was put in a medically induced coma to help with the brain swelling- something like that. But even after they withdrew the medication he wouldn’t wake up. He’s in the ICU now, no visitors allowed for at least 24 hours…” There was a pause as Bokuto and Akaashi took another moment to process this new information.

“I don’t know why they won’t let  _ me  _ in when they’re the idiots that called me here... “ Kuroo continued, frustration taking over now. “I’m his fiancé, I should be allowed in there. Those doctors aren’t even looking after him, they keep walking in and out of that room, they won’t even tell me how he’s doing.” Kuroo clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his cool. His balled up fists loosened up as Bokuto rubbed his back, calming him back down. Kuroo being under a lot of stress was an understatement.

“If there’s anything you need from us, we’ll always be here for you Kuroo,” Akaashi said after the silence was growing too long. “The most important thing is you being okay.”

Bokuto shot him a look that read,  _ Now’s not the time, Keiji. _ Why did it feel like Akaashi was always saying the wrong thing around Kuroo?

“We’ll help however we can until Kenma’s back on his feet,” Bokuto said, offering a bit of optimism. “Knowing him he’s probably pretending to be knocked out so everyone can just leave him alone. He’ll be back at the mention of a new video game update.”

_ How is that the right thing to say? _ Akaashi thought to himself.  _ Now’s  _ not _ the time for jokes.  _ But Kuroo...let himself smile a bit at Bokuto’s statement. Slowly he sat up straight again and took yet another deep breath. 

“He doesn’t have a choice. Because I can’t live without him.”

Day became night as the sun began to set. The rain outside continued to pour as the three of them sat waiting for updates any doctor or nurse had to offer. Eventually Kuroo asked Akaashi and Bokuto to leave.

“Come back in the morning if you want, but you’re not sitting here with me all night,” Kuroo had told them. He sounded very confident in his request, not showing any signs of pain or stress. “We’re not allowed in the hospital room still, and this lobby is cold and these chairs are uncomfortable and… Bokuto didn’t you just play 5 sets? Akaashi take this idiot home.” He tried to laugh about his last line, but the facade was fading and anyone could see how exhausted Kuroo was. He was still in his suit from work, having been awake since 5am that morning and no time to rest in between. The only food he’d eaten apart from his early breakfast and packed lunch, was vending machine snacks since the hospital cafeteria was closed.

“I’ll be back first thing tomorrow,” Bokuto reassured Kuroo. Kuroo was right with what he said about Bokuto playing 5 sets today. He was physically exhausted and, as much as he cared about his friends well being, couldn’t keep himself going for much longer.

“Yeah, there’s no need to worry Kuroo. We’ll be back tomorrow morning. And I’ll make sure to take care of Koutarou, let us know if you need anything.” 

As they left the hospital, Kuroo once again sat alone, his thoughts circling back to Kenma.  _ Please be okay. _

***

The following morning, Akaashi and Bokuto brought Kuroo a change of clothes and some breakfast. They showed up early, upon Bokuto’s request, however neither of them were particularly keen on leaving Kuroo alone at a time like this.

“Hey hey hey man! How ya doin? Any updates?” Bokuto said cheerfully. He was louder than what was acceptable for a hospital waiting room, but there wasn’t anything Akaashi could do to fix that. One of the few things he had control of was Bokuto’s volume.

Kuroo, now in fresh clothes and hunched over the food Akaashi had packed him, nodded his head. “They’re gonna let visitors in today,” he told them with a full mouth. 

“They moved him from the ICU to a regular hospital room now that his condition isn’t in as crucial a state. Said that visitation opens in another hour or so and that there’s three people allowed inside at a time, but the fewer the better.”

Once Kuroo was finished eating, a nurse came over to inform the trio that visitation hours were open. She then escorted them to Kenma’s room. Every step closer to Kenma made Kuroo filled to the brim with anxiety, not knowing what to expect. He was ready to finally see Kenma, but was he ready for what he’d actually see?

“Alright, you’re welcome to sit right outside his room until the doctor is ready to see you. He just wants to run over some updates on his condition before allowing you inside,” the nurse told them. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi all took a seat in the hallway outside his room. Once the primary doctor arrived, Kuroo jumped up, eager to hear more on Kenma’s condition.

“Good morning gentlemen, I hope you were all able to get some rest,” the doctor began to speak. Kuroo thought back to the hospital lobby chairs he slept on and absentmindedly rubbed his neck. It was not the ideal place to stay but he couldn’t bring himself to go home without Kenma.

“As I informed you yesterday, Kozume was involved in a serious accident yesterday. Unfortunately, the most severe injury was to his head. We were informed by first responders that he was found laying on the hood of the car, having crashed through the windshield. The impact…” 

As the doctor spoke, Kuroo zoned out. All he could visualize was Kenma’s small body laying over the hood of his car. broken glass piercing his skin, rain pouring down on him with no one there to help. 

“...and after a successful surgery, we placed him in a medically induced coma to control the swelling in his brain. Luckily, he sustained minor physical injuries. Most people have fractures or breaks, but apart from the head trauma, Kozume only has some minor cuts and bruises. His muscles are likely in a sore condition as well, but as he is in a resting state he won’t be suffering from any pain for the time being.”

_ Great, _ Kuroo thought.  _ He’s fine if you leave out the head trauma. Just great. _

“After withdrawing him from the medically induced coma, Kozume showed minimal signs of brain activity. We’ve come to the conclusion that, with the combined trauma of the accident and the immediate surgery, his brain went into a comatose state in order to preserve brain function and life. It’s not uncommon, but if it lasts too long then it can prove to be a much more difficult situation,” the doctor looked from Kuroo to Bokuto to Akaashi who all shared the same concerned expression. “However,” the doctor continued. “We’ll cross that bridge if we get there. When taking into consideration the successful surgery, minor injuries, and overall healthy physical state of this young man, there is hope he can wake up. His body doesn’t have to give a lot of resources into healing any major injuries, so the rest of his energy can go into recovering mentally.” The doctor paused once more, allowing Kuroo to take in this information. It was hard, and a bit confusing, but he was able to follow along well enough.

“Now, with all that being said, here’s what’s going on now. Kozume is hooked up to monitors that regulate brain activity and heart rate. We’ve also hooked him up to IV’s that will provide hydration, nutrients, and pain killers if necessary. All of these things, along with nurses actively watching over him physically, should be enough to sustain him until he’s fully functional again- if that day were to arrive.”

_When_ _that day arrives, not if,_ Kuroo thought.

“Are we able to go in and see him now?” Akaashi asked the doctor. Kuroo was still processing everything the doctor was telling.

“Yes, right this way.”

As the doctor opened the door to Kenma’s hospital room, reality hit the three friends harder than they were prepared for. Kenma lay still, several tubes and wires emerging from his arms, chest, and face. The doctor made it seem like there was minimal support hooked up to Kenma, but what it really looked like was that these machines were the only thing keeping him alive. He was tucked into a blanket from the waist down, his bandaged head propped up against some pillows. His skin still had color but he was so still it felt like he was almost dead. Even from the far side of the room, Kuroo could see bruises and cuts scattered across his arms and neck. It was a lot for anyone to take in.

“As you can see on the monitors, he’s stable as of now. If you’re interested in ways to support, research has proven that talking to patients in comatose states and treating them like they're alive and present helps them come out of it faster. Topics, sounds, and smells that are particularly stimulating may be the most helpful.”

As the doctor left the room, tears began to form in the corners of Kuroo’s eyes. Faking strength was yesterday’s game, today was about feeling defeat. Seeing Kenma’s state and hearing the updates from the doctor set Kuroo off. He doubled over, letting out an inaudible sob before taking in a sharp breath and crying loudly. It was the first moment Kuroo had shown any real signs of sadness over Kenma’s condition. The shock and disbelief were finally washed away, and all he was left with was distress and despair. 

Bokuto immediately went to hold Kuroo in his arms, unable to watch his best friend endure this kind of pain. They slowly made their way to the floor as Kuroo could no longer keep himself up. Rocking back and forth, Kuroo continued to let out loud cries, not caring who could hear him or who was around. 

“The last thing we did was bicker over the phone,” Kuroo said between sobs. “He was frustrated over me being late to the game… I- I was supposed to be t- the one driving and now… now he’s…” Kuroo cried out like a wounded animal, an unimaginable pain sinking into his heart as he cried out for Kenma. 

“C’mon Kuroo, you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Bokuto told him gently. Akaashi had been standing in the doorway awkwardly, not knowing how he should approach the situation. But slowly he joined Kuroo and Bokuto on the floor, placing a reassuring hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“What’s done is done, Kuroo,” Bokuto continued. “All we can do is hope for the best and work on trying to wake him up.” The three of them sat there for a few more minutes as Kuroo tried to calm himself down. He was still shaky when he did finally get back on his feet, but he was composed enough to speak clearly again. 

“I’m never leaving his side again,” he said, walking over to the chair beside Kenma’s bed. Kenma continued to lay there with his eyes closed, his chest slowly rising and falling. Kuroo sat down and gently reached out to move a hair out of Kenma’s face. He had let it grow out so much, the bleach he once put in his hair now only showing at the ends. There were small scraps and scratches around Kenma’s face, Kuroo only now noticing from being so close to him. He made a promise to himself that he’d kiss every single one of them after Kenma woke up.

“Try talking to him, let him know you’re here now,” Akaashi said from across the hospital room. He was sitting beside Bokuto in the chairs that stood beside the doorway. “That’s what the doctor said might help at least… it’s always worth a shot.” This was Akaashi’s attempt at optimism. Bokuto signaled to Akaashi that they should give Kuroo a moment alone with Kenma, and the two stepped out to sit in the hallway.

“Let us know if you need anything, we’ll be right outside,” Bokuto told him.

Kuroo nodded his head as he let his attention drift back to his fiancé. He took a shaky breath before finding the words he wanted to say.

“Hey…” A pause. “It’s Kuro, y’know. The big dumb black cat you love to make fun of… The one with the bed head hair… Actually, right now it’s all floppy and in my face. I didn’t sleep in our bed last night so there were no pillows for me to stick my head between. I wish you could see it right now… you’d get a laugh out of it I bet.” Kuroo paused again before continuing. “I don’t know what to say right now, but I don’t want to stop talking either. Um, in case you’re confused, you… got into an accident… you’re in a coma right now but you’ll be okay- I promise you’ll be okay. I’ll play all your favorite music and bring you apple pie and drop off your games for you when you wake up and… I just wanna let you know that I love you, okay? I’m sorry for not doing better… but I love you. Please come back to me soon okay?”

A few hours later, some new visitors came by to see Kenma.

“Huh?” Akaashi looked over at Bokuto as Bokuto’s attention shifted to two people coming down the hall. 

“Oh- hey! Hey, hey guys!” he called out, once again too loud for his own good. Walking down the hallway was none other than one of Bokuto’s teammates and long time friend, Hinata Shouyou. Bounding behind him was another one of Bokuto’s teammates- Miya Atsumu. 

“Hey Bokuto!” Hinata said. He wasn’t as cheerful as he usually was, but the life in his voice was still present. “Hello Akaashi.” Atsumu also greeted them both and Akaashi nodded to them in acknowledgement. 

“Kuroo’s in there with Kozume. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you stepped in Hinata,” Akaashi told him. Hinata nodded his head and looked over at Atsumu before going inside the room. Bokuto joined him, leaving Akaashi and Atsumu alone in the hallway.

“So are you two…?” Akaashi posed the question to Atsumu. 

Atsumu perked up at the sound of Akaashi’s voice, relieved at the thought he wouldn’t have to sit there in awkward silence.

“He and Kageyama broke up a few weeks ago. I’m just...looking after him is all,” Atsumu said. Akaashi nodded as he took in this information. What that basically meant is that Atsumu was waiting on Hinata to be fully over his ex boyfriend before he made his move. Classic.

“So you’re here for him, not Kozume I assume,” Akaashi stated more than asked.

Atsumu sighed before responding. “What happened to him was terrible and I feel awful for Kuroo, but I don’t know them the way Hinata does. If they need anything, I’d love to be helpful in any way I can but…”

“But?” Akaashi pressed.

“But I’m primarily here for Hinata. He and Kenma were really good friends, so he’s feeling awful right now. This on top of his break up… yeah I’m just here to look out for him. Sue me.” Atsumu told him.

Akaashi chuckled, expecting nothing less from Atsumu. He was a charming guy with some twisted priorities, but he wasn’t all bad. Cocky, but not evil. “I’m not judging you. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

As Atsumu and Akaashi continued to speak in the hallway, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata were having a conversation of their own. Kuroo had just finished updating Hinata on Kenma’s condition, Hinata needing to sit down in order to process all of the information.

“Well…” Hinata began as Kuroo finished explaining. “That just means I’ll have to pester him with all my stories from Brazil until he wakes up!”

Kuroo let out a light laugh, always surprised by Hinata's choice of words. “Jeez kid, he might wake up just to tell you to shut up.” 

“He would never,” Bokuto said, joining the conversation. “He’d wake up because of how much he’d want to give shorty here all his attention.” The three of them chuckled over this before the room fell silent again. 

“You can talk to him now if you want,” Kuroo told Hinata, getting up from his seat.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll give you two some more time before I start talking his ear off. I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick and then I’ll come back.” And with that, Hinata stepped out. It wasn’t anything he was prepared for, seeing one of his closest friends bound by tubes and stuck in a hospital bed. This was something totally out of his control, a feeling he absolutely despised. 

Kenma and Hinata had become friends almost immediately, meeting over volleyball in their early high school years. Hinata was determined to convince Kenma that volleyball was fun, and Kenma was just fascinated by everything Hinata had to say. His interest in Hinata followed their friendship all these years later, even becoming one of his sponsors as Hinata played professionally. They often met up over food or would play games together whenever Hinata wasn’t overdoing it with his training. Overall, they were really good friends. And Hinata, who cherished all his friendships deeply, was struggling with not being able to help more in this situation.

Everyone was struggling, really. Hinata hated to see his friend hospitalized. Akaashi didn’t know how to help Kuroo and felt tension between him and Bokuto. Bokuto was concerned about Kuroo more than he was about anything else. And Kuroo had the love of his life laying before him in a coma. It wasn’t an easy situation for anyone involved…

But all they could do was wait.

[6 MONTHS LATER]

The most anyone could hope for after the accident, was for life to go back to normal. Or at least… as normal as it could get without a fully functioning Kenma present. And life did go back to an almost normal for a while. Bokuto, Hinata, and Atsumu all continued playing for The Black Jackals, stopping by the hospital whenever they could. Akaashi returned to his editing position, also stopping by whenever he could. He and Bokuto often showed up separately, never being able to agree on what times to go. But when they did show up together, there always seemed to be an unaddressed tension between them. 

Kuroo was also forced to continue living his life in one form or another. He was given two weeks off work in the earlier days of the incident, having time to rearrange his life so he could function on his own. But now that he was back in the office, he’d find any possible moment to spend with his fiancé. He’d take his lunch break and then drive down to the hospital just to have lunch beside Kenma. He’d stop by every day after work and spend every waking hour of his weekends at the hospital, insisting he needed to be there if Kenma woke up.  _ When _ he woke up, Kuroo continued to insist. He remained hopeful that Kenma  _ would _ wake up again. 

The doctors continued to offer weekly updates on Kenma’s condition. For the most part, everything was the same. No abnormalities in any of the charts or tests they’d conduct. Over the months, Kenma received a lot of visitors. If he was conscious, he would have hated it. But it was comforting for Kuroo to see how many people wanted to see Kenma well. He wrote down the names of everyone who’d stopped by so that  _ when _ Kenma woke up, he could see just how many people actually cared about him. Kuroo could already imagine how he’d react to it. He’d probably twist his face in discomfort and mutter something about it making him nervous, and then ask if he had to send them all thank you cards. The most frequent visitors were of course Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata. Atsumu stopped coming after the first month, which was fine considering he wasn’t particularly close with either Kuroo or Kenma.

But through it all, Bokuto was the most reliable. The only person at the hospital as often as Kuroo was Bokuto, sometimes showing up before Kuroo would get there. Kuroo would often arrive exhausted from work but determined to spend time with Kenma, and Bokuto would already be there fixing the sheets and talking to the unconscious guy. When the doctors would deliver updates on Kenma’s condition, Bokuto would always be there with Kuroo, ready to support him through whatever good or bad news they would offer. He would sit with Kuroo through long nights when he felt particularly anxious, and listen to all of his thoughts and concerns. Kuroo deeply appreciated how understanding Bokuto was despite his own issues going on in his relationship. This situation, for better or for worse, was definitely bringing Kuroo and Bokuto closer than they’d ever been before.

It was another average Saturday at Ichibana Hospital. Kuroo was sitting in Kenma’s hospital room, playing some of his favorite music. He was reading a book Bokuto recommended to him as he waited for him and Akaashi to show up.

“Gooooood morning Kuroo!” 

Kuroo looked up from his book to see a cheery Bokuto step into the room. They embraced each other tightly before turning to Akaashi, who offered up a small wave before sitting down. Bokuto and Kuroo sat down beside each other as they sparked up their own conversation. Akaashi decided to walk over to Kenma and talk to him as the other two spoke amongst themselves.

“What happened? Why were you two late?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, but Akaashi could still hear him. “Akaashi wanted to start an argument right as we were about to leave. He was going on about how I spend my time and- just some dumb stuff. It’s nothing serious,” he told Kuroo. Akaashi glanced at them but chose not to speak up. Instead he focused his attention on Kenma.

It was true what Bokuto told Kuroo. Akaashi had started an argument before they left to the hospital, but it wasn’t over ‘dumb stuff’. For the last six months, Bokuto had become more invested in Kuroo than anything else. In the beginning it made sense, he was concerned for this friend. But Akaashi feared this concern had turned into obsession. Bokuto would show up late to his volleyball training, would come home at odd hours, would only talk about the time he spent with Kuroo. One day Akaashi told Bokuto he didn’t want to hear about Kuroo anymore, making an attempt to change the subject. Instead Bokuto stopped talking to him altogether. The tension in their relationship was eating Akaashi alive, and this morning he had had the last straw.

“Kuroo, have you eaten?” Akaashi asked, interrupting their conversation.

Kuroo shook his head. “I forgot to do groceries and today’s menu in the hospital cafeteria is  _ not _ it. But I’m alright.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak but Bokuto cut him off. “You haven’t eaten?” He got closer to Kuroo, putting a hand on his shoulder. Akaashi watched how gently he touched him and tried to remember the last time Bokuto had touched  _ him _ like that. He couldn’t.

“Kuroo you need to eat. Want us to get you something?” The concern in Bokuto’s voice made Akaashi sick, but he didn’t let it show.

“I agree with Bokuto. You need to eat, it’s still early.” Akaashi spoke up. Kuroo smiled at them both before giving in. 

“Alright, alright if you insist.” 

“Akaashi, why don’t you go?” Bokuto asked.

“Uh, I- I guess? Why me?”

“You look like you need some fresh air,” Bokuto told him, the fake concern taking over his tone. “Miya Osamu’s new restaurant is in the area. Maybe you can check it out for us and bring us some early lunch.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi left the room, waiting for him to leave the area before he could relax. After the argument earlier that morning, Bokuto felt like he couldn’t even breathe around Akaashi without upsetting him. But little did he know Akaashi felt the same way. There was no way he  _ wanted _ to leave Kuroo and Bokuto alone. Not after all the instilled fears he had. But maybe giving Bokuto what he wanted was the way to make things better. 

With Akaashi gone, Bokuto and Kuroo sat down beside each other.

“You seem more anxious than usual today, is everything alright?” Bokuto asked Kuroo while placing his hand on Kuroo’s knee. Kuroo did seem distracted, more so than usual. He kept playing with his hands in an unusual manner now that the book was no longer the focus of his attention.

“The doctor said they would be coming in earlier than usual today. This week’s update is supposed to be something big but I don’t know what that means,” Kuroo confessed, allowing the stress to wash over him. He allowed his bouncing leg to relax under Bokuto’s touch and took a deep breath.

“Hey let’s think about this more optimistically! Maybe it’s good news!” Bokuto offered, never letting his positive support dim down. Kuroo always appreciated Bokuto’s optimism. It wasn’t something he was particularly good at, although compared to how Kenma was, Kuroo always seemed to be the cheery one. Bokuto had actually become Kuroo’s greatest support in all of this, and he was extremely grateful. Most nights all he wanted to do was fall into his arms and finally rest, the stress of keeping track of Kenma becoming all too overwhelming most days. He had never felt closer to his friend before, and for better or for worse was elated they could have this connection now.

About 15 minutes after Akaashi left, the primary doctor entered Kenma’s room. Almost immediately he began to speak about Kenma’s condition.

“As we’ve already informed you, we took in Mr. Kozume for his regular testing. These tests are just to see updates in his condition, if there are any. However, once again for the 25th consecutive week, there have been no changes,” the doctor informed them.

“Okay, so that’s not necessarily bad right? He’s still stable,” Bokuto said. He looked over at Kuroo who was focused on the doctor, nodding at every word he said. 

“It’s not necessarily bad, no,” the doctor continued. “But it’s not necessarily good either. At this point in his coma, and with stats as consistent as they’ve been, it’s not looking like he’ll ever wake up.” The doctor paused, allowing for Kuroo and Bokuto to soak in the information before continuing. “We’d like to offer you two options today and moving forward around taking care of your fiancé. The first is to participate in Kozume’s euthanasia and assisted suicide-”

“What?! Are you insane?!” Kuroo shot. “You want to kill him?!”

“It’s not an easy decision,” the doctor kept going, not giving Kuroo’s comment much attention. “And it’s one you have plenty of time to think about. If it’s something you’d be interested in for him, we could discuss the details and what that process would look like. Moving on, option two would be to keep him on life support. As long as you’re able to maintain the payments needed to keep the system in place, we wouldn’t be able to deny your request.”

A moment of silence fell over the room as the doctor waited for Kuroo to respond. The only noise came from the whirrs and beeps of the machines hooked up to Kenma. 

“There’s no need to respond right away, we can give you as much time as you need. However, we would like to emphasize that option one-” the doctor began to speak again but Kuroo cut him off.

“Of course I’m going with option two! There’s no discussion to be had, you’re not killing my best friend.” Kuroo’s voice was shaky, this behavior was totally out of character for him. The doctor gave Kuroo a moment before continuing to speak again.

“We do want to emphasize that option one is what we’re recommending. It would be painless and quick, and not as harsh as one might view an assisted suicide to be. Keeping Kozume on life support for an extended period of time will only continue to atrophy his muscles and sustain him on the bare minimum. This is no way a human life should be spent living. Along with this, the use of hospital resources being used on Kozume, someone we have very little hope will wake up, instead of patients who have guaranteed futures, is large. You;ve consistently attempted to stimulate his brain through music, conversation smells, everything. And you’ve worked hard too, we see that. But it may be time to let go. Our personal recommendations aside, you are free to choose what you see is best fit.”

The doctor gave Kuroo another opportunity to speak, but he sat there quietly shaking his head. “I’ll return in a few hours to continue this discussion,” the doctor added before stepping out of the room.

Silence once again washed over Kenma’s hospital room. This time, it was Bokuto who broke it. “Kuroo… What are you thinking right now?”

Kuroo was still in shock over all of the information the doctor delivered. First, they had no hope Kenma would wake up again. Even after everything they tried, there was no hope. Second, they felt like the best option was to put him down? Like a  _ dog _ ?! Kuroo was losing his best friend either way, and he didn’t know how to handle the stress anymore.

“I’m not thinking about anything. My head is too full to process right now…” Kuroo told him after a few moments.

“No, not about the options. About Kenma. What are you thinking about?”

It took Kuroo a moment before he could understand what Bokuto was asking.  _ How do you really feel about Kenma not waking up? _

“I knew this would happen…” Kuroo began. “I was in denial for a long time, trying to play the optimist. But it's been six months…  _ Six months _ , Bokuto. Hearing it from a doctor just… makes it real I guess.” He paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “It’s just so draining trying to be so hopeful… But now there’s nothing to hold on to and I don’t know if I’m relieved or devastated... “

Bokuto nodded his head, giving Kuroo whatever space he needed to process out loud. There was no way he would judge how he felt, he’d never even been in a position like this.

“I just, I don’t know Bokuto! He’s been my best friend my whole life! We were supposed to get married! Now I can’t even look at him without feeling pain. It doesn’t feel like I’m looking at the love of my life. It feels like I’m looking at a corpse. But I can’t let him go either!” Kuroo started to cry, but not because he was sad. The frustration of having to be in this situation at all was eating him alive and he didn’t know what to do with his emotions. Bokuto pulled Kuroo into his arms, holding Kuroo’s head against his chest as he let all his frustrations out. 

“Then don’t,” Bokuto told him softly. “Keep him on the life support until you’re ready to let go. Letting go  _ is  _ an option, but it doesn’t have to be the one you choose. And if you never are ready to let go, then fine. But don’t force yourself to do something you aren’t ready for.”

Some time passed before either of them spoke again. Kuroo let Bokuto hold him as he tried to calm down, a million emotions washing over him in what felt like an instant. It felt so good to be held that his thoughts could only focus on how warm Bokuto felt.

“You smell good,” Kuroo told him, his voice muffled by Bokuto’s sweatshirt. It was a random thought, but Kuroo was numb and it was all his brain could muster up. He could feel Bokuto’s laughter echo through his chest. Kuroo didn’t want to hear anything other than that for a long time.

Slowly, Kuroo sat up and looked over at Bokuto. He was trying to hide the small pout that formed on his face at the fact that Kuroo had left his embrace.

“Hey Bokuto,” Kuroo began. Bokuto’s eyebrows perked up as he gave Kuroo his full attention. “Thanks for everything.”

Bokuto took Kuroo’s hands in his own, smiling as he said, “Anything for you.”

Kuroo stared at their intertwined hands and then up at Bokuto who was still smiling softly at him. A sudden urge came over him and he gently placed a hand on Bokuto’s cheek. His heartbeat quickened as Bokuto leaned his face into his touch.

“I would not be able to handle any of this without you,” Kuroo told him, letting every word sink in before he continued. “These days you mean everything to me.”

Bokuto grabbed the hand Kuroo had on his cheek with his own, leaning in ever so slightly before responding. “I wouldn’t want to go through this with anyone else but you.”

And without a second thought, Kuroo closed the gap between them, kissing Bokuto freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let us know what you think, and be sure to use #TheSinisterCouncil on TikTok if you make a video about it! Stay tuned for chapter updates every Wednesday.


	3. Chapter Three - A Beginning & An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three already.... whew. Seven more nightmare worthy chapters to go! 
> 
> Thank you all SO much for the comments, videos, and reactions. They are so much fun to see and make continuing this hell bound story worth it. Criticism is always welcome, but please remember this is for fun. Our team is relatively new to this, and we work really hard in our free time to bring this story to life, so just keep that in mind :) This story only exists to create chaos and prove how sinister we can be.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for the support. We hope you continue to enjoy this story and all the directions it'll continue to go!

_ “Akaashi, why don’t you go?” Bokuto had asked. _

_ “Uh, I- I guess? Why me?” _

_ “You look like you need some fresh air,” Bokuto told him, the fake concern taking over his tone. “Miya Osamu’s new restaurant is in the area. Maybe you can check it out for us and bring some early lunch.” _

As hesitant as he was, Akaashi still left. The drive to Onigiri Miya was torture for him nonetheless. Despite his body being behind the wheel, his head was very much still stuck inside that hospital room.

Why the hell was Bokuto so keen on getting Akaashi out? Akaashi didn’t want to cause a scene in front of Kuroo, which is the only reason why he left without a fuss. But more than anything he wished he could know what was happening between them while he wasn’t present. Considering the fight he and Bokuto had had earlier that morning, and the build up of stress that all of them were under, snapping under pressure seemed far more appropriate than leaving unbothered.

The fight from this morning… It’s not like Akaashi  _ wanted _ to stir up a fight. But would a right time to call out Bokuto for his behavior ever come?

  
  


“There’s no reason we need to be there so early, Koutarou,” Akaashi had told him. Their Saturday morning had started similarly to most. Bokuto was usually up early for his morning run. But today, Bokuto was up at 6 AM, getting dressed so he and Akaashi could be at the hospital with Kuroo as soon as visitation hours opened. 

“I already told you Keiji,” Bokuto started. He was sitting at the edge of their bed, tearing off the shorts he had slept in and looking for a regular pair of pants. “I don’t like Kuroo being alone more than he has to. The doctors said they were going to have a serious conversation during today’s update too so-”

“So? You have to wake us up at six in the morning so you can cuddle your second boyfriend as he cries over the same update he’s been getting for the past 6 months?”

That’s what kicked the argument into gear. Akaashi, misspeaking, as he apparently always did. Bokuto was still searching through their dresser for clothes until he turned around to look at Akaashi. Akaashi, who was still tucked into bed, stared at the ceiling, now too scared to see the look on Bokuto’s face. Their shared bedroom was spacious, fitting their queen sized bed, two bedside tables, two dressers, and some other decor. During the day, the walls were clearly white, any sunlight from their window bouncing off the walls and brightening up the space more. But right now it was a dull blue, the lights still turned off despite the couple being awake. The sun was still rising, meaning there wasn’t enough natural light to fill up the space like it usually did. 

“What the hell has gotten into you Akaashi?” 

_ Akaashi _ .  _ From Keiji to Akaashi like the flip of a switch, huh Koutarou? _

Akaashi didn’t voice these thoughts though. He didn’t know what else to say, the only things on his mind being bitter feelings around Bokuto and Kuroo. He was already always misspeaking around the two, so voicing anything else now while he was half asleep and irritated wouldn’t help the situation either. 

“You know what?” Bokuto continued, “Forget you. You don’t get it. If you’re gonna keep being an asshole about this just stay home.”

_ He’s not denying the boyfriend comment.  _ Akaashi continued to think to himself.  _ Or the cuddling comment.  _

“As if…” Akaashi muttered. Letting his already reckless fiancé spend even more time alone with their relationship's biggest threat? Not happening. Finally he sat up in bed and reached over for his glasses. He had no other option than to get dressed alongside Bokuto and join him at the hospital.

“As if what?” Bokuto was half dressed, unable to find a shirt in the still dimly lit room. Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked over to the light switch, finally turning it on. Bokuto always insisted he didn’t need the light to find his clothes in the morning, and that any natural light was enough. For a long time Akaashi believed that was just an excuse to keep the light off. He was convinced Bokuto didn’t turn the light on in the morning because he didn’t want to wake Akaashi. But Bokuto being considerate of Akaashi was far from being a possibility now, wasn’t it?

“Speak your mind Akaashi,” Bokuto kept going, “since you always want to offer input where input isn’t needed.” 

Already irritated, Akaashi gave into the argument and let himself speak.

“ _ All _ you do is go to practice and spend time at the hospital with Kuroo, Koutarou! And you don’t even get to practice on time anymore! It’s been this way for almost 6 months and  _ I’m _ the one who has to deal with the effects of-”

“What effects?” Bokuto cut him off short. “You always make everything about yourself when-”

“I  _ never _ make things about myself, I make things about  _ us _ !” Akaashi snapped back. He had been standing in front of their closet door, searching through the hangers for something to put on. But now his back was towards the clothes as he faced Bokuto head on. Bokuto was still sitting on the edge of their bed hunched over one of the drawers in the dresser. He wasn’t even looking at Akaashi as he continuously cut him off, which only made Akaashi more frustrated.

“The effects of you neglecting the rest of your life including me being by myself  _ all _ the time. I’m forced to clean up by myself since you’re never home, I cook alone and I clean alone and- and we don’t even go on dates anymore! I’m always alone-”

“Oh please, I always invite you to join me at the hospital Keiji you’re lying at-”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE KOUTAROU?” 

Bokuto finally turned to look at Akaashi, eyes wide. Akaashi never yelled, and if he did it was never at Bokuto. Patience ran thick with him, and if he was ever tested he was often snarky or passive aggressive. But to yell? 

Something between them was changing.

“You’re not paying attention. Why the  _ hell _ would I keep joining you at the hospital? All you do is coddle Kuroo and snap at me whenever I try to join your conversations!” Akaashi hadn’t noticed it earlier, but he was shaking. The pain from the conversation topic mixed with the exhaustion from being up so early was adding unnecessary layers of stress. It was all he could do but keep himself from crying. “I feel like I’m literally watching you fall for someone else and it makes me sick!”

There was a pause before either of them decided to speak again.

“Keiji…” Bokuto said finally. His voice was soft but his gaze was towards the floor. Akaashi had thought he might’ve finally gotten through to Bokuto, but he was quickly proven wrong. Bokuto sighed before continuing. 

“You just don’t get it.”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto in disbelief as he finally found a shirt to wear. He slipped it on over his shoulders and stood up, now facing Akaashi. His tone wasn’t harsh in the slightest, which made Akaashi feel bad for yelling at him. But it didn’t change how angry he was at him. 

“Kuroo’s been my friend for years, I just can’t stand to see him like this. There’s barely anyone else taking care of him. C’mon, his friend is literally dying in front of him-”

“That’s just not true Koutarou,” Akaashi said exhausted. “I’m sick of this false narrative you keep pushing. Kozume has been stable for six months. He isn’t dying, he’s not even showing signs of being remotely unhealthy apart from being comatose. And Kozume is Kuroo’s  _ fiancé _ , not his  _ friend _ . Look at what you're telling yourself.”

“Yeah, and I’m  _ yours _ . So why am I being treated like some idiot high schooler who needs to be mom-ed by you? I know how to handle myself.”

Bokuto, who was now fully dressed and almost ready to leave, walked out of their bedroom. Akaashi made no effort to stop him. It was a slap in the face to both listen to and watch Bokuto so outwardly reject how Akaashi was feeling. He couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong. All Akaashi wanted to do was save their relationship before it suffered too hard of a blow. But at this point, it almost felt like Bokuto  _ wanted _ to leave.

The two of them had finished getting ready in silence before heading out. Grabbing the keys off a hook near the door, Bokuto made one last comment to Akaashi.

“Try to keep it together today, yeah?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, no longer in the mood to even hear another person’s voice.

“This  _ is _ me trying. Maybe I’d lay off if you’d actually start trying too.”

And now Akaashi was pulling up to an onigiri shop, buying food for the same guy who just kicked him out for ‘keeping it together’. He sighed before entering the shop, trying one more time to shake off the stress and maintain his composure. 

Onigiri Miya was a small shop owned by Miya Osamu. It was simple and neat, sitting between a bar and a ramen shop. The inside didn’t have any extravagant decor. Just a sign that read the shop's name, a few plants in the corners, and a large menu overhead. It made sense for the tiny restaurant to be so simple, it was still relatively new, and Akaashi could assume neither Miya brother had any particular taste for interior design.

As soon as Akaashi stepped inside, the smell of food filled his nose. Salt water and fish, mostly, but not in the gross way fish by the ocean smelled. Everything inside smelled well seasoned and cooked. He continued to look around as he approached the front of the shop, getting ready to order.

“One minced tuna and spring onion rice ball up!”

Approaching the counter was a tall man with black hair tucked into a cap. His broad shoulders and chest stretched out the black t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt and cap had a matching design, a tiny rice ball as the store's logo. There was also a black apron tied around the man's waist, accentuating how fit he was. With a voice and face a carbon copy of Miya Atsumu, Akaashi recognized his twin brother Osamu immediately.

Osamu was leaning over the shop counter, finishing up an order, when he noticed Akaashi was present. Akaashi waved to him once he realized he had Osamu’s attention. Osamu gave him a friendly smile, ushering him over to his side of the counter.

“Sit down, sit down! Nice to see you, uh, Akaashi right?” Osamu spoke.

The customer Osamu had just served was sitting in a far corner of the shop. Apart from him, Akaashi and Osamu were the only two present. It was still fairly early in the day, and according to the sign outside, Onigiri Miya had only just opened their doors for the day. 

“What brings you so early?”

Akaashi was hesitant at first, but took a seat in front of the counter, Osamu on the opposite side. “Nice to see you too. I’m just picking up some lunch for Kuroo, Bokuto, and myself.”

“Ah, I see. Early hospital visit huh?” Osamu reached under the counter and pulled out a single page menu. He slid it in front of Akaashi as they continued to talk.

“Uh yeah… I assume Atsumu told you about everything that’s been going on?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I felt like it was pretty c’mon knowledge or else I wouldn’t have brought it up. My brother’s big mouth will be the death of him…”

“You’re fine, it’s not as touchy a subject as it was a few months ago,” Akaashi reassured him. Not wanting to talk about the hospital anymore, he decided to change the subject. “Is it just you working here?”

“Oh yeah, at least for the first few hours. I’ve got some people coming in about an hour or so, they usually get here before the lunch rush hits. But since it’s quiet in the morning, I just hold this place down by myself.”

The two of them continued to talk about Onigiri Miya. Osamu got into the details of his business and how he was running the shop. He talked a lot about the food itself too, which he was especially interested in. He asked Akaashi about his own field of work, and how he was feeling these days. Occasionally a customer would come in and order something, forcing Osamu to go into the back and pause their conversation. But apart from that, everything flowed nicely between him and Akaashi.

Akaashi became oddly interested in everything he was saying too. Did he  _ actually _ care this much about rice balls wrapped in seaweed? No. But it was refreshing being able to talk to a person about literally anything that wasn’t a hospital or Bokuto. He figured he should probably order soon and get back to the others, but he chose to take his time instead. What was the rush? It’s not like any of them wanted him there anyways. Besides, it was still too early for lunch, and if Kuroo wanted to eat so bad, he’d just settle for the cafeteria food. 

So they continued to talk. Osamu was cautious about what he asked, not wanting to bother an already stressed out Akaashi as it was. Akaashi slowly opened up about a few of the things going on, and Osamu listened carefully, trying to give him his full attention. But of course, the bliss didn’t last.

“Oh, you came here to order didn’t you? What would you like to have?” Osamu eventually asked.

Osamu said everything with a kind smile. It genuinely threw Akaashi off his game. Not so much because it was charming (although no one could deny that was true), but because Osamu was so different from his gremlin brother Atsumu. Atsumu wasn’t a bad guy, but whenever he was around Akaashi he was usually up to no good. The smile Atsumu usually carried on his face was flirtatious or mischievous. But Osamu’s was different.

“Uh, yeah, sorry I got caught up in conversation,” Akaashi told him. He looked down at the menu he’d been holding in his hands for the past 20 minutes. 

“No, it’s my fault. I don’t usually talk this much,” Osamu started apologizing. “You’re just a great listener. Bokuto must be real lucky to have someone like you around.”

Akaashi kept his eyes on the menu, ignoring Osamu’s comment about Bokuto. 

“Mhmm.”

Osamu noticed the small change in Akaashi’s demeanor. He’d been fairly cheery during their time together. Not exactly happy, no, he seemed tired and a bit stressed. But whatever it was, it hadn’ been occupying his mind while they spoke. However, at the mention of Bokuto’s name, Akaashi’s shoulders tensed up. Osamu didn’t comment on it, but he made a mental note to watch out for the subject in case it came up again.

Akaashi ordered and Osamu prepared the food. He insisted that Akaashi take the discount he was offering, but Akaashi refused to pay anything less than full price. He also left a generous tip before heading out.

“Thanks for the conversation, Osamu,” Akaashi called out before leaving.

“You’re welcome here any time!” 

There wasn’t any other reason for him to stay, so Akaashi grabbed the food and left. On his way back to this hospital, he picked up a slice of apple pie from a bakery for Kenma, and continued his trip. He wasn’t particularly excited to go back, especially after the stress reducing time at Onigiri Miya, but if he could spend some time helping Kenma, then he guessed it was worth it.

Arriving back at the hospital, Akaashi took his time walking up the stairs. He was in no particular rush to get back to Kuroo and Bokuto. As anxious as he was to see what they were up to, there was a weight in his chest that made him wish he would’ve stayed home altogether.

_ Nothing I can do now, _ he thought, approaching Kenma’s hospital room. The door was closed, which wasn’t anything odd. But for some reason it made Akaashi’s stomach turn with disgust. Slowly, he grabbed the door knob and turned it. In contrast to Akaashi slowly pushing the door forward, his heart quickly dropped from his chest once he entered the room.

Kuroo was holding Bokuto’s face in his hands, their faces sitting close to one another. Bokuto had one of his hands on Kuroo’s thigh, using it to steady himself as he leaned into Kuroo. His other hand was placed on Kuroo’s cheek, Bokuto’s thumb lightly brushing the skin above his ear. It took Akaashi a moment to accept what he was seeing, but there was no denying the reality he was staring right in the face. Kuroo and Bokuto were deep into a kiss. And by the looks of it, they had been at it for a while. 

Akaashi was still standing in the doorway, a combination of shock and pain washing over him. Bokuto and Kuroo hadn’t even noticed Akaashi had returned, clearly too wrapped up in their own world.

“What the fuck, Koutarou?” Akaashi finally spoke. Every word that fell from his lips were said sharply. 

As if by the flip of a switch, Kuroo pulled away from Bokuto with wide eyes. His hands flew back to his lap as Bokuto sat frozen in place. Bokuto didn’t speak. He didn’t know what to say. And he was far too scared to turn around and face Akaashi.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Koutarou?” Akaashi said again, but this time his voice cracked. His hands were balled up into fists, the one holding the bag of food beginning to shake. Akaashi’s legs felt heavier. If he wanted to move in any particular direction, he’d have to drag himself there. His arms felt weak, the bag of food feeling heavier than it had been just 30 seconds ago. His chest and throat were tight with pain from trying not to cry. And his jaw kept clenching and unclenching, the frustration taking complete control of his actions.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto finally spoke. His gaze, which had been on Kuroo, was now on the floor. Slowly, he turned to face Akaashi who was waiting for him to speak. When Bokuto couldn’t come up with anything else to say, he sighed.

No one was speaking. No one knew what to say.

“What? Akaashi what? Should I even bother waiting for some shit explanation or?” Akaashi’s voice was trembling. He had no idea how he was still able to form words when he couldn’t even form coherent thoughts. 

“Akaashi please,” Bokuto tried to speak again, now getting up from his chair to walk over to Akaashi. Hearing the pain in his voice brought him back and got him moving. But Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled him back, stepping in front of him to get to Akaashi first.

“Akaashi this is  _ not  _ Bokuto’s fault, I swear,” Kuroo began. “I kissed him first.”

Hearing Kuroo verbally state that he and Bokuto were kissing felt like another slap in the face. It just added to the way reality was striking Akaashi hard, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

“So you’re a piece of shit too is all I’m hearing,” Akaashi spat. “What the hell provoked this kind of- this fucking nightmare? Huh?! In front of you’re fucking comatose fiancé too?!”

“Okay Akaashi, that’s too far. You’re allowed to be upset but-” Bokuto tried to butt in but Akaashi had no intention of letting him speak. 

“Now I know  _ you’re _ not telling me what I’m allowed to feel. You have no say in what’s taking things too far if you can’t even realize cheating on your own partner is ‘ _ too far _ ’.”

The room fell quiet, no one knowing what to say next. Akaashi was right. Bokuto had literally just cheated on Akaashi. And Kuroo had just cheated on Kenma. Kuroo was drowning in guilt, his thoughts overwhelmed with everything that was going wrong in his life. Bokuto’s feelings were torn, both wanting to defend Kuroo and his actions, but getting through to Akaashi who was obviously hurt. And Akaashi…

Akaashi was seething. There was anger, there was pain, there was frustration, disappointment, hopelessness. He couldn’t pinpoint what he felt the most. It was like a wheel was turning, and Akaashi was waiting to see what it would land on, but it wouldn’t stop spinning.

“Here’s your damned food Kuroo,” Akaashi finally spoke again as he placed the bag of food from Onigiri Miya on the chair beside the door. He dug out the slice of apple pie and placed it next to Kenma’s bedside. 

“Hey, Kenma, wake up soon so you can keep your damn boyfriend in check.”

Kuroo flinched at his words, already trying to hold back tears. At this point he was numb, the shock of his actions and Akaashi’s words becoming too much for his already overwhelmed self.

“Keiji, seriously-” Bokuto tried again.

“I’m leaving,” Akaashi cut Bokuto off before quickly walking out. His steps didn’t miss a beat as he made his way back down to the hospital lobby and stepped out into the parking lot. 

“Akaashi! Wait!” Bokuto called out. Akaashi hadn’t noticed that he was trailing behind him, his thoughts too stunned by his emotions to process his surroundings. 

Akaashi kept walking towards his car. The early spring air was fresh and blowing coolly against Akaashi’s face. He’d forgotten a scarf today, but the bright sun was telling him he didn’t need it.

“Koutarou, I literally couldn’t care less about what you have to say. I’m tired, I’m going home,” Akaashi said disinterestedly. Being overwhelmed quickly turned into feeling numb, Akaashi just trying to get the hell away from the hospital. 

“No, you don’t get to walk out like that! You need to talk to me!” Bokuto had finally caught up to Akaashi and was now standing a few feet away from him. Akaashi was standing in front of his car door, getting ready to go inside. But he stopped to entertain Bokuto one last time.

“You’re kidding right?  _ I _ need to talk to  _ you _ ?”

Bokuto twisted his face into a frustrated look. He was visibly upset, but Akaashi couldn’t tell if it was because he was mad at Akaashi or mad at himself.

“Please, Keiji.  _ We _ need to talk to  _ each other _ ,” Bokuto pleaded.

Akaashi scoffed. “What’s there to talk about? I go out. I buy us food. I come back. The love of my life is swapping spit with his best friend. I’m tired. I go home.”

“No- damn it Akaashi can you stop being a smart ass for just 5 minutes! I just hurt you and I’m trying to talk about it!”

“Bokuto, you’ve been hurting me for the past six months! It wasn’t just some stupid kiss that set me off, you’ve been neglecting how I feel ever since you became Kuroo’s full time care taker! I’ve been  _ trying _ to talk to you about it but you don’t care about me,” Akaashi almost yelled. His volume was high, but he hadn’t gotten to the point of screaming just yet. No, he wouldn’t do that here. Not in a hospital parking lot.

As Akaashi stood in front of their open car door, Bokuto kept fidgeting from where he stood. He’d take a step forward, then a step back. Then he’d twist his body slightly or start playing with his hands. He was visibly stressed out, not knowing what to do anymore. Akaashi was right. Bokuto had been ignoring Akaashi’s complaints for months, too distracted by his concern for his friend to take Akaashi’s worries seriously. But now all of the time spent around Kuroo had led to feelings he refused to believe were developing, and now…

And now this was happening.

“Keiji, it’s not Kuroo’s fault,” Bokuto tried to focus his thoughts away from his guilt and on to Akaashi. He had to try and make this right.

“So Kuroo was lying? He didn’t initiate the kiss?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto’s silence was enough of an answer for Akaashi, but he chose to keep pressing into him.

“Cause if he was lying, and you kissed him first, then not only did you cheat on me, but you also took advantage of a guy who-”

“He wasn’t lying, Keiji, okay. He kissed me first,” Bokuto admitted. Akaashi already knew that though. He just wanted to see if Bokuto would go as far as lie to him in order to protect Kuroo.

“That doesn’t change anything, you know that right? I saw you kissing him back, so at the end of it all you’re both as guilty as they come. I mean- in front of  _ Kenma _ ? Seriously?!”

Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what to say next. 

“Keiji, they want to kill him! They want Kuroo to take him off life support and let him die- he was heartbroken okay? And I- I was just trying to tell him it’s okay to let go and then-”

“And then what? He let go of Kozume at the snap of your fingers and started to hold on to you instead? Stop making excuses for him Koutarou, he’s not delusional!”

“But he’s not entirely stable either! You don’t understand the kind of stress he was under!”

“ _ No _ , you don’t understand the kind of stress  _ I’ve _ been under! I’ve been trying to save our relationship for months. Do you have any idea how bad it hurts to watch you kiss someone else like that? You don’t even kiss  _ me _ like that anymore! Damn it Koutarou if you didn’t want to be together anymore you should’ve just said something from the start.”

“Keiji it’s not like that, I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen but-”

“But it happened, Koutarou. So now what? What’s your plan now?”

Akaashi refused to cry. He was still standing beside his car, the only thing separating him and Bokuto being the open car door. It took a lot of self control for Akaashi not to get in and just drive off. But part of him didn’t want this argument to end. Part of him knew this might be the last time they ever spoke as fiancé’s again.

“I wish you’d just listen to me, Keiji, I’m really trying here.” As much as Akaashi was trying not to cry, Bokuto couldn’t hold back at all. He wasn’t out right sobbing just yet, but the tears streaming down his face just kept coming. His fidgeting had gotten worse, and the wind was beginning to pick up. Bokuto had left his jacket inside, the cool air causing him to shiver. Everything about this moment felt like hell for him.

_ Pathetic,  _ Akaashi thought. Watching Bokuto in this state triggered an anger Akaashi didn’t know he had. How is it that after all these months of Akaashi putting on a brave face and trying his hardest to help everyone involved, he’s now expected to pity the man that hurt him the most? No, he didn’t care anymore. Maybe he’d cry about it later. Or tomorrow. Or next week. But right now Akaashi was tired and numb and fed up of always being the understanding one.

Slamming the car door closed, Akaashi turned to face Bokuto. There were only a few inches between them now. Bokuto was scared, never having seen Akaashi this angry in all his years of knowing him. 

“What am I supposed to listen to? Another bullshit sob story to save you and Kuroo?” He spoke through clenched teeth, his voice strained from how hard he was trying not to completely snap.

“Listen Akaashi, that’s not what I’m-”

“No, you wanted to hear me speak up so now that’s what you’re gonna get. First of all, stop switching between Keiji and Akaashi. It’s either we know each other or we don’t, so pick a fucking title and stick to it. I’m tired of you picking and choosing how you feel about me and when you feel it. Secondly, I’m not going to listen to you anymore, Koutarou. I’ve listened to you long enough.” Bokuto flinched as Akaashi spoke, but this didn’t slow his pace in the slightest. 

“I’m done talking about Kuroo and Kozume,” he continued. “I’ve done enough for them both and there’s nothing else I could offer either of them now. I tried to be understanding for as long as I could but now all it’s gotten me is heartache after heartache. If you wanna go be a fuck up alongside Kuroo then by all means. But I want nothing to do with any of you anymore.” Akaashi turned back to the car door and opened it again, getting ready to get inside. 

“What does that mean?” Bokuto asked, finally getting a chance to speak.

“It means I’m done.” Akaashi was sitting in the driver's seat now, ready to drive off. He put his seat belt on as he started the car, Bokuto approaching the cracked open window.

“Done with  _ what _ Akaashi?” His voice was shaky, fearing what this meant but unsure of how it made him feel.

“Done with  _ us _ , Bokuto. Engagement is off. This whole,” Akaashi waved his hands around in the air, “relationship. I’m done with it. I’m done with you.”

As soon as he said the words, he pulled out of his parking spot and drove away from the hospital. 

As Akaashi drove off, Kuroo sat in Kenma’s hospital room still processing what he’d just done. Similar to his friends, he was so overwhelmed with emotions he couldn’t help but go numb to it all. Did he feel guilty for kissing Bokuto? Sure. Did he feel guilty for hurting Akaashi? Of course. Did he feel guilty about everything when it came to Kenma? Absolutely. But Kuroo was also hurting, and tired, and stressed out. He didn’t know why he kissed Bokuto. Kuroo tried to brush it off as an in the moment thing. All he needed was someone to touch him, if even for a minute. He needed some kind of warmth, some kind of affection. He felt so empty all the time- he couldn’t help it!

But was it really an in the moment thing? Because Kuroo and Bokuto kept kissing  _ each other _ . It wasn’t just for a minute. And even now, having seen Akaashi and thinking about what he’d done… Kuroo didn’t really regret it.

_ I’m so fucked, _ he thought to himself.

There was knock on the door, interrupting Kuroo’s thoughts. Soon after, the same doctor from before walked in.

Kuroo had made up his mind about Kenma already. As he thought about his feelings towards Bokuto, he also thought about his feelings towards Kenma. Of course Kuroo was still in love with him. They’ve been with each other almost their entire lives. But if there really was no hope for him to wake up, was Kuroo just supposed to live out the rest of his days alone? Suffering from touch deprivation and solitude? No, he couldn’t do that anymore. One way or another, no matter how much it hurt, Kuroo needed to let go.

“Have you had enough time to think about your decision?” the doctor asked upon entering.

Kuroo hesitated, taking a deep breath before responding. 

“I have actually.”

_ It’s time to let go. _

Meanwhile, hours later into the night, Akaashi was still driving around. Initially he wanted to go home. But stepping foot in the home that he and Bokuto shared would just send him spiraling further. So Akaashi drove to a field. It was a field he used to play in when he was a kid. He parked his car and sat for a while, letting himself scream and cry for as long as he needed to. When he got tired of that, he started driving again. Once more, he didn’t know where he wanted to go or where he needed to be. He drove for hours, past parks, his childhood home, his old high school. Just a bunch of random places that his car kept seeming to head towards. But after a while, he got hungry. He cursed himself for leaving without the food he payed for.

Exhausted from all the crying and yelling, Akaashi needed to find a place to stop, and soon. He was also starting to feel extremely lonely, all of his closest friends left behind in the hospital he swore he’d never step foot in again.  So he drove to the only place he had any interest being around.

He parked across the street, peering into the closed shop. Through the glass, Akaashi could see the same black t-shirt he’d seen earlier, still stretched across the man's chest. He was gripping the edge of a table with one hand, the other rhythmically wiping circles onto the surface. They were closed, and the owner was obviously cleaning up to head home. But Akaashi got out of his car anyway, and headed towards the entrance.


	4. Chapter Four - Where Things Take a Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has gone down and we're only on chapter four...whew. We hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Again, thank you for all the comments and videos. As chaotic as it is, we're glad you're still enjoying it!
> 
> Warning - Implied Sexual Content ahead

Light poured in through the open white blinds, the sun already taking its place in the sky. White painted walls surrounded Akaashi as his face lay pressed against a plush pillow. An equally soft quilt was wrapped around his body. The covers were pulled all the way up to his nose, the cool air in the room feeling refreshing but still cold. The room was quiet, with the only noise coming from a small bird chirping outside the window near the bed. 

_ Where am I? _

The bed he was in wasn’t his own, this much he knew. But it was just as comfortable, if not more, than the one he slept in at home. Slowly, Akaashi opened his eyes, exhaustion still fresh in his body despite feeling like he slept a month away. The first thing he made eye contact with was the pile of clothes on the floor.

_ Are those… my clothes? _

Akaashi’s head ached as he tried to make sense of things. Black pants, a knit sweater the same shade of blue as his eyes, and socks he recognized as his own. There was no denying that the hideous black and white checkered socks were his, because they were socks that Bokuto had picked out for him a year ago. Bokuto had always teased him for his dull taste in clothing, never wanting to stray far from simple colors and prints. He’d been challenged to ‘spice things up’ by starting small. So, as part of this challenge, Bokuto made him buy packs of patterned socks. Akaashi would wear them under long pants, allowing them to peek through from time to time just because it made Bokuto happy. But now? Akaashi couldn’t give less of a damn about weird socks or making Bokuto happy. Now he wished the socks would spontaneously combust so he’d never have to look at them again, any trace of Bokuto burning away for good.

It took a moment but Akaashi began to recall the arguments he’d had with Bokuto the day before. The fight they’d had in the morning, his trip to Onigiri Miya, catching him and Kuroo…

Recalling the image of Bokuto kissing Kuroo at the hospital was the last thing he should’ve done, but it was too late. The scene began playing on a loop in his mind, and it took a lot out of Akaashi before he could push it away. The pain of it all was still too fresh, and thinking about it to any capacity wasn’t helpful.

Then there was the fight he’d had in the parking lot. He remembered Bokuto crying, how close he’d come to screaming, and driving off after breaking the engagement.

_ Did I really break off our engagement? _

There was still bitterness in his heart when it came to Bokuto. It was more than just the cheating. Bokuto had been neglecting Akaashi’s feelings and their relationship for six months. If they couldn’t even work through that, what sense did it make for them to get married? Now, was it a rash decision on Akaashi’s part? Sure. But even a day later, as he lay in a stranger's bed, he knew marrying Bokuto wasn’t an option he wanted anymore. Of course he cared about him. They’d been friends for over five years, and lovers for the better half of that time. But it was obvious at this point that Bokuto must have always harbored feelings towards Kuroo in some way. Or whatever happened yesterday wouldn’t have been so easy for him. And if that was the case, then it made even more sense for Akaashi to leave Bokuto behind. Why be with someone who couldn’t love him with their whole self, when that’s all Akaashi knew how to do?

Akaashi sighed as he sat up in bed, finally. The headache he had grew worse after changing positions, a dull throbbing starting to form at the back of his head. Akaashi then realized his body felt sore. He felt nauseous, which rarely happened, and couldn’t pinpoint why.

_ If my clothes are on the floor, then who’s clothes am I wearing? _

He looked down at the sweatshirt and shorts he was wearing and couldn’t recognize who they might’ve belonged to. They were simple, the dark green sweatshirt fitting him one size too big, along with the grey shorts that were slightly loose around the waistband. Akaashi might’ve been able to fit in these clothes back in his 3rd year at Fukurodani. But after graduating and making the decision to no longer pursue volleyball, it was hard for him to stay in the same shape he once was. He was still healthy, and he knew how to maintain his physique. But a lot of the muscle he once had was no longer there. 

The sweatshirt smelled like chamomile and laundry detergent, the fresh scent soothing Akaashi. He pressed one of the sleeves up to his nose, inhaling the scent. As he did this, the door at the far end of the bedroom slowly started to open. Osamu quietly stepped into the room holding a small tray. On the tray was a glass of water, a mug with steam coming from it’s top, and a small plate of toast. 

“Oh, you’re already awake,” Osamu said as he entered the room. “Good morning.”

Osamu greeted Akaashi with a warm smile, and Akaashi felt like he was going to melt into the clean sheets. Osamu was still in the clothes he slept in, dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His black hair was messy, but Akaashi thought it looked cute. At least on Osamu it did. He couldn’t fathom what his own hair looked like right now. The smell of chamomile grew stronger, and Akaashi pieced together that he was wearing Osamu’s clothes. 

_ So  _ this _ is where I am.  _

Osamu’s bedroom wasn’t much unlike Akaashi’s. It was neat and simple, with white walls and plenty of natural light. Since it wasn’t a room he had to share, it was a smaller space with less furniture. Just a single dresser, a simple bed, and two bedside tables. On the bedside table closest to Akaashi was a lamp and a framed picture of Kita, Aran, and Atsumu, his former high school teammates. Kita and Aran had big smiles on their faces, while Atsumu looked like he was mid argument. Akaashi looked at the photo curiously, wondering why this was the picture Osamu decided to keep framed by his bedside.

“Good morning,” Akaashi responded. A dry cough followed quickly after, Akaashi only now realizing how raw his throat felt. A headache, sore body, nausea, and now a sore throat?

_ What the hell happened last night? _

Almost immediately images of the night prior flooded Akaashi’s thoughts. After leaving the hospital and driving around for hours, Akaashi found himself parking in front of Onigiri Miya. He tried to lie to himself as he approached the doors of the closed establishment.  _ I’m just hungry, _ he thought.  _ And I didn’t exactly get to eat what I ordered earlier so… yeah I’m just here for food. _

When Akaashi approached the glass doors and gave them a gentle knock, the lies he was ready to tell vanished. Osamu had looked up and, after squinting to see who it was in the darkness, greeted Akaashi with a smile. Something about that smile just continued to throw Akaashi off.

_ I’m just here for food,  _ he tried to remind himself. But the closer Osamu got to the doors, the harder it was for Akaashi to cling to his lie. The lie completely fell through once Osamu asked, “Hey Akaashi, what brings you by so late? Is everything okay?”

“I felt like I needed to see you,” Akaashi blurted out. So much for food, huh?

Osamu was visibly confused, but he didn’t judge Akaashi too harshly. He could tell from their conversation earlier that Akaashi had been stressed, and just by looking at his face now, Osamu knew he’d been crying. 

“Well then come on in. Can I get you something to eat? Something to drink?” Osamu offered. Akaashi thanked him internally for being so welcoming. He was both starving but also in desperate need of company, and for some reason his brain felt like Onigiri Miya could provide both things. 

Osamu treated Akaashi to some food and continued closing up the shop as he ate. When he was mostly done, he sat beside him, ready to listen to whatever Akaashi had to let out. But Akaashi was hesitant when it came time to open up.

“I’m not gonna force you to talk,” Osamu told him. “But you came here for a reason. I’m just letting you know, I’m more than willing to listen to everything you’ve got going on, so you don’t have to hold back.”

Akaashi sighed as he took another bite of food. The onigiri was  _ really _ good, but not good enough for Akaashi to emotionally burden someone he was just getting to know.

“It’s just been a rough six months is all. Today was...a major turning point. Kinda saw it coming but it still sucks, y’know?”

Osamu tried to understand, but instead decided to press further. He was no therapist, but he felt like Akaashi needed to let a little more than a few words out.

“Everything alright with Kenma? Bokuto?”

Akaashi tried to suppress an eye roll, but his irritation at the mere mention of their names was too obvious. 

“I don’t want to talk about them.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

Akaashi opened his mouth, knowing what he wanted to say, but not sure if he should.

“I have an idea,” Osamu said, getting up from his seat at the table. He walked behind the counter and pulled out a bottle of sake. “Allow this to assist you.”

Akaashi didn’t usually drink, but when he did he was a wine kind of guy. He was a playful drunk, and Bokuto always loved tricking him into drinking because Akaashi “was more fun that way”. He never knew how he felt about that, but tonight he decided he didn’t care. 

Alcohol was the perfect trick to get Akaashi into talking. He started slowly, breaking down what had been building up over the last few months. Then he got into that day’s events, taking bigger sips of sake as he tried not to cry from frustration. Then that turned into full on venting, Akaashi getting everything out of his system. Osamu entertained it all, listening to every piece of Akaashi’s story. For the most part he let Akaashi do all the talking, but sometimes he’d intervene with things like, “How the hell could he do that to you?” or “You have every right to be mad about that.” Even in Akaashi’s drunken state, it was a breath of fresh air to have someone who finally understood his feelings. 

After eating and drinking for hours, Osamu realized how late it was getting. He offered to drive Akaashi home, but Akaashi refused to go back to his shared home with Bokuto.

“I’d rather sleep on the street than see his stupid face again,” he told Osamu through slurred speech. Osamu offered to take Akaashi back to his own apartment instead, which proved to be the preferred option.

The last thing Akaashi could remember was Osamu helping him into his car and falling asleep in the passenger seat. Now, Akaashi was curled up in Osamu’s bed, wearing his clothes, and covered in his scent.

_ So that’s how I ended up here… _

Osamu placed the tray he’d been carrying onto Akaashi’s lap.

“You, my friend, must be super hungover,” Osamu began, as he handed Akaashi a glass of water. Akaashi took a huge sip before looking over the rest of the tray. He picked up a piece of toast from the small plate and took a bite, hoping his stomach would be able to handle it.

“I feel like shit,” Akaashi said through bites of toast. This made Osamu laugh, and Akaashi once again got a glimpse of his smile. 

“Well, after you finish that water and that toast, feel free to drink some of that tea. It should help your throat and ease any nausea. I have pain killers if you have a headache too, but those will be for after you have a real breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” 

“Yeah! What? Was I supposed to kick you out after you spent the night?” Osamu questioned playfully. He stood up in an attempt to leave, but Akaashi stopped him before he could.

“Osamu,” Akaashi began. Osamu turned around, eyebrows slightly raised as he waited for Akaashi to continue. “I’m sorry to ask like this but… I can’t remember anything that happened after I got into your car.” Osamu waited for Akaashi to continue, noticing there was more he wanted to say.

“Well… Did we… ?”

Osamu looked at him confused for a split second before he picked up on what Akaashi was trying to ask. 

“Oh! No, no, nope, nothing like that, don’t worry,” Osamu reassured him.

“Ah, okay…” Akaashi nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed to have even asked. Of course Osamu wouldn’t take advantage of Akaashi like that. What kind of stupid question was that?

Osamu sat back down on the foot of his bed, taking a place beside Akaashi’s feet. 

“After we got home, you insisted you were hot and started taking off all your clothes. It was actually kind of funny but I was more alarmed than anything. Anyways, I figured you’d need clothes to sleep in so I gave you some of mine. We talked for a little, and we slept in the same bed. But nothing else happened besides that.”

Akaashi felt relieved to have some of the missing pieces filled in. Now that Osamu mentioned it, Akaashi could recall tripping over himself as he stepped into Osamu’s apartment. And, unfortunately, he could remember unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor, hot from all the alcohol he’d consumed. The memory of him curling up in bed beside Osamu was also very clear, but he didn’t let himself indulge in it just yet.

“Yup, it’s all starting to ring a bell. I can’t believe I didn’t remember that,” Akaashi said. 

Osamu shrugged. “You were drunk, and with reason. Now, I’m going to get started on breakfast for the two of us. Feel free to come out whenever.” 

Osamu stood up and walked towards the door again. Before stepping out, he turned to Akaashi once more. “You know,” he started, a smirk growing on his face. “I forgot to mention. You  _ did _ ask if I could hold you while you slept. You fell asleep on my chest, and kept telling me how I had a charming smile. But that’s about as scandalous as last night got.” Akaashi’s face grew hot at this new piece of information he was starting to recall. Osamu flashed a sly smile before closing the door, Akaashi immediately reminded of Atsumu. 

_ Those two are definitely brothers. _

Not long after Akaashi woke up, he and Osamu had breakfast together. They made casual conversation, but didn’t talk much about what had happened last night. Akaashi was grateful for that, not really wanting to think about any of yesterday’s events. But overall, the two were comfortable with each other. It was actually a really nice morning for them both.

Just as they’d finished up eating, there was a knock on Osamu’s door. When he opened it, in walked a cheery Atsumu, dressed in running shorts and a windbreaker. Atsumu didn’t notice Akaashi at first, but when he did, he gave him a puzzling look.

“Akaashi? What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” Akaashi started. He didn’t really know what to say. “Just having some breakfast.”

“With my brother? In his clothes?” 

Akaashi had almost forgotten he was wearing Osamu’s clothes. It annoyed him that Atsumu could tell these weren’t Akaashi’s clothes, but what else could he expect from a guy like Atsumu?

“Atsumu, are you here to eat or to interrogate Akaashi? You get one option, not both,” Osamu walked past him as he spoke, heading towards the kitchen. When he came back, he had a plate of food set aside for Atsumu, who had now taken a seat beside Akaashi at the table.

“So,” Atsumu started up conversation again as he began to eat. “Have you been to the hospital recently? How’s Kenma?”

Akaashi, not wanting to be rude, entertained Atsumu’s question. “He’s doing the same as he’s been for the past six months. Comatose and unresponsive.”

“Well, he’s not dead so I guess that’s something,” Atsumu said through a mouthful of food. It amazed Akaashi how comfortable Atsumu was speaking with his mouth full. 

“They’re thinking about pulling the plug. But I wasn’t there for that conversation, so I can’t really speak on it.”

“Yikes,” Atsumu said. “Shoyo would be crushed, so I can’t imagine what Kuroo’s feeling. How’s he holding up?”

Akaashi remembered that Hinata and Atsumu were now in the early phases of a relationship. After dating Kageyama for so many years, the two eventually went their separate ways. Atsumu wasted no time when it came to stepping in, but Akaashi guessed it was for the better.

“Kuroo’s fine,” Akaashi said bitterly. The image of him kissing Bokuto flashed in his mind again, but he shook it off. “He’s found new ways to cope.”

Atsumu looked over at Akaashi as he spoke, noticing the change in his tone. Osamu was also present, but he chose to let Akaashi handle himself. His brother often got out of line, so he told himself he’d only step in if he started to take things too far.

“I see, I see,” Atsumu said as he nodded slowly. Half his plate was gone, having practically swallowed his food. “‘Samu, this breakfast is so good.”

“I know it is,” Osamu responded, flipping through an appliance store magazine. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Atsumu and Akaashi. “I made it.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Akaashi. “And Bokuto? How is he?”

“Ask him yourself,” Akaashi said bluntly. Osamu looked up from his magazine, and Akaashi immediately regretted the way he spoke. But Atsumu wasn’t the least bit offended. In fact, he didn’t miss a beat when he responded with, “Ah. So that’s why you’re sleeping with my brother.”

“Atsumu I’m going to kill you,” Osamu spoke up at last. He didn’t look particularly angry, but something about his demeanor changed. It was clear he was annoyed with Atsumu, who’d been pressing into Akaashi on purpose just to lead up to that comment.

“If you’’d so kindly wait until after Akaashi explains why he’s here. Unless  _ you _ want to speak up Osamu.”

Osamu grabbed the plate away from Atsumu, who managed to get one more mouthful of food in before it was taken. “Why’s your mind always in the gutter?”

“Well,” Atsumu spoke again as he swallowed the last of his food. “If neither of you are gonna answer me, I’m going to assume on my own. So either you and Bokuto broke up,  _ or _ , you’re still together and you’re cheating on him with my brother.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes as Osamu began yelling at Atsumu to stop being such an asshole. He was hitting his brother with the now rolled up magazine, calling him names Akaashi never could’ve guessed would escape Osamu’s lips. Instead of continuing to entertain Atsumu, Akaashi stood up from the table.

“Osamu, is it alright if I use your shower?” Akaashi interrupted them. 

“Of course. Second door to your left. There are towels under the sink, and if you want I can loan you more clothes to wear,” Osamu paused his yelling to respond to Akaashi. As Akaashi stepped out, Osamu gave Atsumu one more whack on the head before leaning back against his chair.

“Honestly Atsumu I can’t fathom how Hinata is attracted to an idiot like you.”

“Well I can’t fathom how Akaashi is dumb enough to let you take advantage of him,” Atsumu retaliated.

“We didn’t sleep together you fucking moron, he just spent the night cause he couldn’t go home.” 

“And why couldn’t he go home?” Atsumu questioned, trying to grab his plate back from Osamu. Osamu moved the plate farther from his brother's reach, glaring at him for being so disrespectful unprovoked. 

Osamu waited till he heard the shower water start running before he continued talking to Atsumu. “Akaashi and Bokuto broke off their engagement yesterday. He showed up to Onigiri Miya to vent to me and next thing I knew he was smashed. He didn’t wanna go back home to Bokuto, so I just brought him here.  _ All _ we did was sleep in the same bed, you fucking perv- stop making that face at me,” Osamu said as he whacked Atsumu again. Atsumu had been reacting with various facial expressions as Osamu explained the situation to him. 

“Besides,” Osamu continued. “It’s like you said. Sleeping with Akaashi after he just broke up with Bokuto would’ve been taking advantage of him. I was just trying to be a good person.”

“Hm,” Atsumu nodded his head as he processed what Osamu was telling him. “I have so many questions, but let’s start with this. What if he’d been single the whole time?”

“What?” Osamu asked confused.

“What if Akaashi was single the whole time? Would you still have just ‘slept’ or would you have taken it further?”

Osamu made a face at his brother before responding. “We only just met. He seems like a great guy, but no, I wouldn’t have.”

“Not even a one night stand kind of thing?”

“ _ No,” _ Osamu insisted. But Atsumu didn’t believe him.

“I’m just saying ‘Samu, this is how it starts. You comfort the guy, then you spend lots of time around him. He grows attached to you, you grow attached to him. Next thing you know it’s two in the morning and you’re both-”

“I do  _ not _ need the rundown of what your late nights with Hinata look like. Keep it to yourself,” Osamu cut his brother off before he could finish his sentence.

“Again, I’m just saying. This is where it starts.You really have no business coming in between Bokuto and Akaashi when you know they’re practically soul mates. Honestly, you think you can do anything just cause you’re on the come up.” Atsumu shook his head before continuing. “I thought you were better than this.”

“Akaashi came to  _ me _ , I didn’t insert myself in between anything-  _ stop making that face you perv. _ Besides, they’d already broken up when he came to see me. Also, you’re the  _ last _ one to be talking about coming in between soulmates. Kageyama and Hinata were just fine before you stuck you’re ugly face-”

“We are  _ twins _ , Osamu-” Atsumu interrupted.

“- in between their relationship and snatched up that shorty for yourself.” Osamu continued. “You’re the last person to be judging anyone.”

“Oh shut up,” Atsumu rolled his eyes.

“I’m not looking for a relationship anyway. I’m too focused on Onigiri Miya to be bothered with anything serious,” Osamu finished.

“Mhmm. We’ll see if that’s still the case in a few weeks.”

Atsumu left soon after his conversation with Osamu was wrapped up. Or rather, Osamu kicked him out. He didn’t want him bothering Akaashi anymore than he already had, so as soon as he heard the shower water shut off, he forced Atsumu to take his leave.

From the bathroom doorway, Osamu could hear Akaashi calling his name.

“Uh, Osamu? Do you think I could get those clothes you mentioned?”

Osamu grabbed something for Akaashi to wear and walked over to the bathroom. When Akaashi opened the door, Osamu was instantly drawn to the water dripping down Akaashi’s bare chest. A towel was wrapped around his waist, and his hair curled slightly as it stuck to his forehead. Osamu cursed himself for checking out Akaashi as he handed him the clothes and quickly walked away. He blamed Atsumu for putting ideas he hadn’t had before in his head.

It’s not that Osamu had no interest in Akaashi. He was handsome, smart, and came off as a really interesting guy. He was also easy to talk to and great at listening. But he was also just cheated on and broke off an engagement. There was no way Osamu was going to make any moves on Akaashi while he was still in such a vulnerable state. And there was also the reality that Osamu didn’t really want a relationship. He wasn’t lying to Atsumu when he said he was only focused on his business.

However, Atsumu wasn’t lying when he insisted that this is where it starts. Osamu didn’t pursue Akaashi in any way shape or form. But that wasn’t to say that he and Akaashi didn’t start spending more and more time together. Over the next few weeks, Akaashi spent more nights at Osamu’s than at his own home. He had mentioned how he didn’t want to run into Bokuto at their shared home for a while longer, so Osamu let him hide out at his apartment. And Osamu didn’t mind having company. He enjoyed having another person to cook for, and someone to help around the house while he was working late. Akaashi was great company. He was polite and helpful, but also just a pleasant person to have around. He also didn’t make things awkward when he walked in on Osamu changing for the first time. Or the second time. Or the third. And, as much as he stared, Osamu tried not to comment on Akaashi’s body every time he’d catch him walking out of the shower. 

It was inevitable though, for one thing to lead to another. Just like Atsumu had predicted, the two had built up too much tension for either of them to ignore. As much as Osamu tried to keep things platonic, there was no turning back after the first night they did more than just sleep. And maybe brushing off one night would’ve been easy...if they hadn’t done it a second time. And a third. Too easily did Akaashi and Osamu end up in a friends with benefits situation. Neither person knew what to expect from this new relationship. So when Atsumu called Osamu to question him about Akaashi (as he’d been doing three times a week without fail), Osamu couldn’t even argue when Atsumu let out an obnoxious, “I told you so”.

  
  


***

_ Kuroo had made up his mind about Kenma already. As he thought about his feelings towards Bokuto, he also thought about his feelings towards Kenma. Of course Kuroo was still in love with him. They’ve been with each other almost their entire lives. But if there really was no hope for him to wake up, was Kuroo just supposed to live out the rest of his days alone? Suffering from touch deprivation and solitude? No, he couldn’t do that anymore. One way or another, no matter how much it hurt, Kuroo needed to let go. _

_ “Have you had enough time to think about your decision?” the doctor asked upon entering. _

_ Kuroo hesitated, taking a deep breath before responding.  _

_ “I have actually.” _

_ It’s time to let go. _

Letting go was the advice Bokuto had given Kuroo after the doctor first proposed the idea of pulling the plug on Kenma. But Kuroo knew that, regardless of his complicated feelings towards both Kenma and Bokuto, he was still deeply attached to his childhood friend and fiancé. But his childhood friend and fiancé had no hope of ever waking up again. Whether this knowledge made letting go of Kenma easier or harder, Kuroo was still unsure of. But letting go at all would be a process, which is why Kuroo chose to keep his life support until he could make sense of his feelings towards Bokuto and find peace in the choice to break off his engagement with Kenma. 

After Bokuto left to chase after Akaashi, Kuroo had informed the doctor of his decision with Kenma. When Bokuto had come back upstairs, he was out of breath from crying.

“Bokuto, what happened?” Kuroo had asked him, concerned for his friend. Bokuto practically fell into his arms, it now being his turn to cry. 

Bokuto told Kuroo everything. How he’d been fighting with Akaashi for months, how they’d fought again in the parking lot, and how Akaashi broke off the engagement before driving away. Bokuto was broken over losing the love of his life. But he was also broken because  _ he _ was to blame. As much emotional intelligence as Bokuto had, he completely brushed off Akaashi’s feelings for months. He neglected the one thing that meant the world to him, and now it was gone for good.

Kuroo had carried a huge amount of guilt too. Not only did he cheat on Kenma, but he was partially responsible for breaking up Akaashi and Bokuto. He had no idea how strained their relationship was, but his feelings got the best of him and he was the final straw.

Kuroo and Bokuto left the hospital early that day, needing a chance to recover from everything that had happened. When Kuroo offered to drive Bokuto home (Akaashi having taken their car), Bokuto didn’t know what to say.

“Well...you can stay at my place for the night if you think that’d be better,” Kuroo offered. As much as Bokuto was scared to fuel the flames he’d already started, he agreed to spending the night with Kuroo. Later that night, as they finally got a chance to sit down and rest, it was Bokuto who started up the first of many serious conversations they needed to have.

“We never got a chance to talk about that kiss, Kuroo.”

The two of them were sitting beside each other on the couch. The TV was on but neither of them were paying any attention to what was playing. Kuroo sighed, not wanting to think about anything anymore. But he knew he and Bokuto needed to clear the air. “I’m  _ really _ sorry Bokuto. I’m not trying to make up excuses, but I was just so overwhelmed. I needed something to cling to in that moment and well… you know the rest of the story. But I should’ve been more thoughtful. I’m sorry.”

“Kuroo I’m not mad at you,” Bokuto told him. Kuroo looked over at him, surprised to hear this. But Bokuto was staring down at the coffee table in front of them, not wanting to turn his gaze towards Kuroo. “You were under a lot of stress, I can’t criticize you for reacting the way you did.”

“But still,” Kuroo shook his head. “Now you and Akaashi are-”

“I’m to blame for what happened with Akaashi. Don’t carry that blame on your shoulders,” Bokuto reassured him, looking up at him finally. Bokuto had a lot of feelings to sift through, but he was sure of himself when it came to Kuroo. He wasn’t mad at him for doing what he did. Bokuto felt like, at the end of the day, it  _ was _ him who kissed him back. 

“I still feel bad about doing this to Kenma though… I mean how could I do that right in front of him?” Kuroo tried to shrug off whatever guilt over Akaashi was bothering him, and focused his attention to the biggest victim of it all.

“Can I be honest with you?” Bokuto asked. “I don’t think Kenma would blame you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Kenma’s always been smart, right? And he’s always been understanding of you. He knows you better than anyone, and would know that you didn’t do it on purpose. You’d never mean to hurt him, Kuroo. I don’t think he’d blame you the way you’re blaming yourself.”

Kuroo took a moment to think about Bokuto’s words. Would Kenma really not blame Kuroo for his actions? Kuroo  _ had _ been under a great amount of stress. And he didn’t mean to behave the way he had. He just didn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

“Besides,” Bokuto continued. “It’s been  _ six months _ . You’re in an impossible situation right now. Please be kinder to yourself.” Bokuto nudged Kuroo’s shoulder playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood. But this only made Kuroo think more about his dynamic with Bokuto.

“Bokuto, can I be honest?” Kuroo asked. “I think I’ve been over Kenma for a few months now…”

Bokuto gave Kuroo a moment to explain himself, but when he realized he wasn’t going to, Bokuto pushed him to keep going. “What made you realize that?”

“Well,” Kuroo sighed, sitting back into the couch. “After I kissed you… I don’t know. Of course it felt weird kissing my best friend. And I feel disgusting for what happened with Akaashi, and betraying Kenma, but… I didn’t… hate the kiss?”

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, which made Kuroo nervous. He was about to say something else to fill the silence, but Bokuto finally spoke.

“Same,” was all he said.

“...Same?” Kuroo questioned after giving him a moment. 

“I mean- I get it. Like, as awful as I feel, when I think about only the kiss… I’m not really mad it happened? Don’t get me wrong, I feel like shit for what’s happened to Akaashi. I still have no idea what to do about that right now. But I can’t help but feel like the kiss should’ve happened?”

Neither of them were looking at each other as they spoke, too lost in trying to figure out their thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Bokuto continued. “It’s like, I wouldn’t have kissed you back if there weren’t already feelings there, y’know?”

Kuroo nodded his head, completely understanding what Bokuto was trying to say. Falling into a kiss the way they both did wouldn’t have been as easy if they both didn’t already harbor feelings for each other. And  _ that’s _ what made Kuroo think his feelings towards Kenma were already fading. Six months of nothing from your significant other, comatose or not, takes a deeper toll than so many people were willing to accept. The only strong feelings Kuroo still harbored towards Kenma were over missing him. But loving him the way he once did wasn’t really an option for Kuroo anymore.

_ So… what now? _ they both thought to themselves.

Over time, Kuroo stopped visiting Kenma as frequently. In order to let go, he couldn’t keep sitting in his hospital room every night and morning, pretending to care for someone who couldn’t even receive it. Seeing him so often wasn’t easy on Kuroo’s mental health either, constantly spending time around someone in a vegetative state, waiting for something that would never come. It was a process, but Kuroo managed.

Kuroo and Bokuto had decided to take things slow. The two of them still needed to heal from each of their respective relationships. But over time, they were able to find healing and forgiveness in each other. Bokuto never properly worked things out with Akaashi, but Akaashi eventually moved out of their shared home and into his own apartment. Kuroo moved in with Bokuto, living together as friends for a while before turning into something more. Getting out of the home he shared with Kenma was also a part of the letting go process, and Kuroo was glad to have a change. Kuroo continued to pay for Kenma’s hospital bills with the help of Hinata. Despite moving on from their relationship, Kenma was still Kuroo’s best friend. He refused to bury him any time soon.

Overall, no one could have predicted this turn of events. Not the relationship between Osamu and Akaashi. Not the lasting tension between Akaashi and Bokuto. Not the shared home that Kuroo and Bokuto now had. And especially not the phone call Kuroo would get two years later, telling him Kenma had finally woken up from his coma.


	5. Chapter Five - Slow and Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all it's already Chapter 5?! HALF WAY TO THE END T.T
> 
> As always, thanks for all the comments on the fic! A lot of people keep saying that the story just keeps getting better, and that means so much! We're psyched you're all enjoying it so far and hope you continue to enjoy it till the end. 
> 
> Also, for anyone interested, Lina (@ethhrealli) made a playlist for the story! If you go to her TikTok profile, it should be in her LinkTree :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kenma’s awake!”

That was the last thing Kuroo expected to hear as he got home from work. The voice on the other end of the line echoed into Kuroo’s ear. Something in the atmosphere shifted as he felt the world go still. He had just stepped into the kitchen when he got the phone call from Hinata. Hinata never called him, so Kuroo didn’t know what to expect when he picked up. But  _ that _ was definitely not on the list.

“...What?” he asked calmly. He wasn’t actually calm, but the shock that was overcoming him kept him from fully processing or reacting to what he was being told.

“He’s alive, Kuroo, he’s alive! He’s awake! His eyes opened and he was trying to talk to me but the tubes wer-”

“Hinata what are you talking about? Kenma’s been in a coma for two and half years he can’t just be-”

“BUT HE IS!”

The hand that was holding the phone to Kuroo’s ear began to shake. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kenma? Awake? Alive and awake? After all this time? Hinata wouldn’t lie about something like this, but Kenma being awake again wasn’t something Kuroo could fathom.

Kuroo reached out in front of him, grabbing the kitchen countertop to keep him from losing his balance. Once he had a grip on the counter’s ledge, his legs began to give out, Kuroo slowly sinking to his knees.

“W- wait, wait please tell me this isn’t a joke,” Kuroo tried to keep himself from crying but it was no use. Disbelief washed over him as the news of Kenma being awake finally registered in his head. Something he’d once wished for a thousand times a day was finally happening. 

“Kuroo, I know this sounds crazy but I swear I’m not lying. Let me explain,” Hinata said. He began to explain the day's events in vague detail, Kuroo needing to ask a number of questions in order to paint a clearer picture. Hinata had been visiting Kenma like he usually did on his days off. He’d been sitting beside him, just chatting away about what he had been up to over the last week. And when he looked back over at a usually still Kenma, he realized the person he was talking to was no longer ‘asleep’! Kenma had his eyes open, half lidded but still open. He was still and calm, but he was focused on Hinata through his sleepy eyes.

“I had seen Kenma’s hands and eyes twitching over the last couple of days, but I didn’t think anything of it. It’s been two years, y’know? I just figured I was making stuff up. But bam! Just like that he was awake!” Hinata explained. After noticing Kenma was becoming fully conscious, Hinata began to panic. He called for a doctor to make sure everything was okay, as Kenma had also begun to try and speak. When the doctor came in, Hinata was ushered out of the room. They immediately started tending to Kenma, asking him questions, preparing for tests. But they did confirm that, after two and half years, he was out of his coma.

“I’ve been sitting in the hallway for an hour, waiting for them to confirm his status before telling anyone, but it’s real! He’s awake!” Hinata finished. Kuroo remained in shock, still sitting on the floor trying to gather his emotions.

“I need to see him, I- I need to be there right now. I’ll be there in 15 minutes,” Kuroo said as he began to stand up.

“No, they’re not letting anyone see him. The last thing they want is for him to be overwhelmed right now. There’s a bunch of stuff the doctors need to do over the next few days, so he’s not allowed to have visitors till they’re done.” 

It made sense, but part of Kuroo wanted to argue and show up anyway. What did they mean he couldn’t visit his best friend after over two years of not being with him? That was  _ his _ fiancé that-

But it wasn’t. Kenma was no longer Kuroo’s fiancé. After Bokuto and Akaashi called off their wedding, Bokuto and Kuroo started dating soon after. And now, two years since then, they’d gotten engaged and were getting married later this summer. 

“Alright… well, thanks for calling me Hinata. Keep me updated please, since you’re his new emergency contact they won’t send me any phone calls.”

“Sure thing, Kuroo.”

He’d wanted to ask Hinata more, but decided against it. There was just too much swimming through his mind. Once they hung up, Kuroo took a minute to  _ really  _ process what was now going on. After the doctors told Kuroo that Kenma had no chance of waking up, he made the decision to let go of their relationship and move on. Moving on was easier than he thought it would be, being able to get re-engaged to a new person and have a wedding in the works within two years. Kuroo was really happy with Bokuto, their lives never having a dull moment. Kuroo was able to go on dates more often, receive affection, confide in someone, and just have aspects of a relationship he’d been deprived of for so long. Kuroo and Bokuto fell in love fast, too fast to some people, but nonetheless they were together and they were happy. 

Bokuto was equally as content with Kuroo as Kuroo was with him. After the train wreck that was Akaashi and Bokuto’s break up, Bokuto spent a lot of time reflecting and healing. Losing Akaashi was devastating, the guilt of being responsible eating him alive for months. He’d come to terms with the fact that  _ he _ was the villain in that story after all. His feelings had gotten in the way of his ability to think clearly- his worst habit. He spent too much time invested in Kuroo and not enough time listening to Akaashi’s concerns. And for a long time, he hated himself for it.

But there was nothing he could do to take it back. All he could do was respect Akaashi’s decision to leave and move on himself. So he did...with Kuroo. Bokuto tried to apologize to Akaashi on a number of different occasions after Bokuto had a clear head on everything that happened. But Akaashi wasn’t the easiest person to persuade anymore. When they did finally meet after the argument at the hospital, it was the weirdest atmosphere either of them had ever sat in. They couldn’t put a finger as to why, but they knew they didn’t like it.

Bokuto apologized thoroughly for everything. It was the most mature and sincere Akaashi had seen him in a really long time. And albeit Akaashi wasn’t at peace with what happened, he didn’t want Bokuto to carry anymore guilt. He just wanted things to be over. So he forgave him.

Forgiveness didn’t mean friendship though. That was clear once the two informed each other of their current relationship status- a terrible decision on both their parts. 

Bokuto told Akaashi about him now dating Kuroo, and Akaashi, as bitter as it made him feel, remained indifferent to this information. He saw it coming, which for now was satisfying enough. Akaashi mentioned Osamu to Bokuto, not really knowing how much detail to give. But when Bokuto insisted on knowing more, Akaashi said fuck it. What was there to lose?

Akaashi and Osamu weren’t dating, but they spent enough time with one another for it to seem like it. All their relationship really consisted of was free food, good company, the occasional drunk cuddles, and a lot of sex. But Osamu was not committing to anything, making it clear to Akaashi that once too many feelings got involved, he’d start taking a step back.

And Akaashi understood that… for the most part. He was okay with their current set up, understanding Osamu was too focused on his business to commit to another person. But some days he couldn’t help but feel attached to Osamu, not wanting to share him or lose him the way he would a boyfriend. He chose to ignore it, finding peace in what they did have and not wanting to push for more. 

Bokuto on the other hand, hated this for Akaashi. Bokuto insisted that Akaashi deserved something better than that, someone who would be fully committed to Akaashi the way Akaashi fully committed to others. But Akaashi refused to take criticism from someone who could hardly take his own advice.

That had been the last time Bokuto and Akaashi spoke. It was a weird change in everyone's lives, the events that followed Kenma’s car accident somehow leading to all of this. Everyone’s lives had shifted drastically. And now, with Kenma awake again, everyone’s lives would shift once more.

When Bokuto came home to Kuroo later that night, Kuroo told Bokuto everything he’d learned over the phone.

“That’s amazing!” Bokuto said once Kuroo had finished. “Kuroo this is a miracle! We gotta see him as soon as it’s allowed!” Bokuto’s excitement wasn’t unsurprising, but Kuroo couldn’t help but hate it at that moment. 

“He’s going to eat me alive,” Kuroo said.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well… I did cheat on him, remember? And just so much has changed with everyone in general. He’s going to hate it, and he’s going to hate  _ me _ especially.”

Bokuto put his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. The two were sitting on the couch in the house they now shared. 

“I don’t think so. I mean, you know him better than I do, but we just gotta go about this the right way. We visit him, see how he’s doing. Then once he’s released we can, I don’t know, make sure he’s settled back in his house. And then we can take a night, after he’s in a good condition, to catch him up to speed. Besides, not all of the changes were your fault Kuroo. He can’t be hostile over things out of your control,” Bokuto tried to reassure him.

“He’s always seen more than I have. He’ll be able to read me like a book the second I walk into that room.”

“We’ve all made mistakes and had our parts in this...crazy last two years. But we can’t stay stuck in the past forever. Let him feel what he needs to, it’s been hard on him too. But in the end he’ll have to move on just like we all have.”

Kuroo sighed. Bokuto was right, as much as he hated to admit it. They couldn’t live in guilt forever. So, as the day to visit Kenma approached, Kuroo decided to follow Bokuto’s plan and hold off on telling Kenma everything right away. There was no need to overwhelm him. Instead, they’d get him settled, break the news, brace for impact, and carry on. That was the plan.

The first day Kenma was allowed visitors, Hinata was the first one at the hospital. It had been two days since Kenma had woken up, and Hinata didn’t want him to be alone any second longer than he had to be. It was a strange feeling, knowing that today Kenma would be conscious during Hinata’s visit.

_ I can’t fucking wait!  _ Hinata kept thinking to himself.

After Kuroo had left Kenma romantically, he slowly started to stop visiting Kenma as frequently. Daily turned into weekly, which turned into monthly, which turned into once every three months. Because of this, Hinata insisted he be put as Kenma’s emergency contact. Kuroo agreed, and signed Kenma away to Hinata without much of a second thought. It was off putting to Hinata, to see the way Kuroo’s feelings for Kenma changed over the course of two years. He watched as Kuroo and Bokuto began dating, and Akaashi stopped coming around altogether. Volleyball practices were weird, Hinata’s view of Bokuto changing from the way it once had been. But in general, Hinata tried not to question things he didn’t know much about. The only big priorities he had were volleyball, his boyfriend Atsumu, and Kenma’s well being. As long as everyone was okay, Hinata could be okay too.

When Hinata was finally allowed into Kenma’s room, he found him playing with the loose thread on his hospital blanket. He was zoned out and looked tired, but perked up at the sound of Hinata’s voice.

“Kenma!”

The nurse in the room tried to hide her glare towards Hinata, not liking his volume. But Hinata didn’t care. He was far too happy to be with Kenma again.

“Hi Shoyo,” Kenma said. He spoke softly, not having used his voice in over two years. He was scared to speak at first, but couldn’t help but greet Hinata, one of his favorite people in the world. “Long time no see,” he added with a smile.

Hinata was grinning ear to ear as he sat beside Kenma’s hospital bed. The two began chatting like the longtime friends they were, commenting on each other's appearance, asking each other questions. It didn’t take much for Kenma to become comfortable with Hinata again. Everything felt weird to him in general, so being able to catch up with Hinata like nothing had changed was a really nice start.

Kenma wanted to hear about everything going on in Hinata’s life. From his relationship with Atsumu, to how the Adlers vs Black Jackals match went, to his trips around the world. He could listen to Hinata ramble forever. Usually this amount of information would overwhelm Kenma, or, he simply wouldn’t be interested in hearing it. But because it was Shoyo, he gave him his full attention.

Hinata had a lot of questions for Kenma too. Like what it was like being in a coma, how he was feeling, what he was thinking. The conversation flowed nicely for a good hour before something that’d been distracting Kenma became too unbearable to ignore.

“Where’s Kuroo?” Kenma finally got around to asking.

“He should be here with Bokuto any minute now!”

_ Bokuto? _

Shortly after asking, Kuroo was escorted into the room. Bokuto waited in the hallway, wanting to give Kuroo a chance with Kenma alone. Hinata made his way out once Kuroo entered, telling Kenma he’d come back after the two got settled in.

When Kuroo walked in, he almost dropped to the floor at the sight of Kenma. Much like the first day he’d seen Kenma after the accident, Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes. Sitting up right in his hospital bed, hair tied out of his face, Kenma’s sleepy eyes opened wide at the sight of Kuroo. Neither of them said anything as Kuroo immediately rushed over to Kenma, their arms immediately finding each other in an embrace. Kuroo held Kenma tightly, tears streaming down his face against his will. Kenma’s face was buried into Kuroo’s neck, breathing him in after so long. He smelled different and yet so familiar, and Kenma couldn’t get enough.

“I’m so sorry,” was the first thing Kenma’s muffled voice said to him.

Kuroo shook his head, arms still pressing Kenma close to his body. “Stop that,” he told him, not wanting to hear any nonsense apology. Kenma hadn’t done anything wrong. Kuroo couldn’t bear to hear him apologize for things completely out of his control.

“I’m sorry I worried you so much,” Kenma kept going, clutching the back of Kuroo’s shirt tightly. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, I promise I’ll never do anything like this ever ag-”

“Kenma, please just stop,” Kuroo cut him off. They were both crying now, holding each other as tight as their bodies could bear. When they finally let go, Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s face in both his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was long, Kenma not letting him go until he had his fill. Kuroo didn’t pull back either. He and Bokuto expected something like this would happen, and agreed to play along with whatever until they could sit Kenma down for the real talk.

“I missed you so much, Kuro,” Kenma said after letting go. His face was still close to Kuroo’s, foreheads pressed together.

“I missed you too.” Kuroo had one hand cupping Kenma’s cheek, his thumb caressing his skin softly. The two were leaned in close to one another, one set of golden eyes locked on the others. 

“God, I can’t believe I’m holding you right now. I thought I’d never get a moment like this again,” Kuroo told him.

“Yeah… I still can’t believe what happened. The doctors explained everything to me when I woke but hearing it from Shoyo made it feel real. And even now, holding you… I don’t know. It’s all just crazy.”

Kuroo couldn’t be bothered with the guilt that was eating away at him just 5 minutes before stepping into the hospital room. He just wanted to know how Kenma was doing. He wanted to listen to everything and anything Kenma had to say.

“Please, just tell me how you’re doing. I haven’t heard your voice in over two years,” Kuroo insisted.

Kenma sighed, understanding how hard the last two and half years must have been on Kuroo. He complied, and told Kuroo everything he could. He started with how it felt to wake up. The entire coma experience just felt like a series of oddly realistic dreams, so when he was finally regaining consciousness he thought it was just another series of dreams. But then it started to feel more and more real, the odd hazy feeling his comatose dreams gave him beginning to fade away. Waking up was alarming because one moment he was listening to Hinata talk, and the next, an army of nurses were checking his vitals. 

“It was kind of scary since I hadn’t registered that I was in the hospital. But I’m okay now,” Kenma told him.

He went on to explain what the doctors had been doing over the last three days. They had no faith in him waking up again, but because Kuroo and Hinata had faithfully paid the bills to keep him on life support, they tended to him anyway. His muscles weren’t as atrophied as they’d expected, but he was still going to need physiotherapy, along with a number of other treatments. They did a number of brain scans and asked Kenma a bunch of questions. It was an intense experience after just getting out of a coma.

“They were the most overwhelming part of all this. They kept asking if I remembered the crash and they wouldn’t let me sleep because they were scared I’d fall back into the coma. It was so annoying. But they said I’m all set now, for the most part at least. Said I could be discharged under some conditions within the next week.”

“I can’t wait to get you out of here,” Kuroo told him. “I’m never visiting a hospital again after this.”

“Same.”

They both laughed. Kuroo told Kenma to tell him more about the dreams, so he did. He described how most of the dreams consisted of him doing his daily routine. He would stream, go to meetings, or hang out with friends. Some dreams took him back to high school volleyball practices or moments with Kuroo, but Kenma never questioned it. It was all very real to him. He continued to talk about how he could hear the different people visit him and talk to him. He could smell the foods and flowers they’d bring by, and feel anytime someone would move his body.

“Hinata was telling me about things that had happened to him, and it felt like I’d already heard it all before. It feels like I’ve even replied to some of the things he’s said, but of course that’s not the case,” Kenma explained.

He described it like a video game. Even though you’re talking at the game or exaggerating your body movements while playing, none of it translates into the game, thus having no effect. Similar to the comatose experience, everything happening in the real world was going through this weird brain filter for Kenma. So Kenma was receiving most of the information. But even as he responded and reacted in his dreams, none of it was being received in the real world.

This made Kuroo nervous, thinking about the day Akaashi was yelling at him and Bokuto for kissing. But then the nerves subsided once Kenma explained that he wouldn’t be able to recall any of his dreams unless someone brings it up to him. And even then, he may not be able to remember it fully.

“I don’t know. It’s really weird, but the doctors said it’s not something I should worry about.” Once Kenma was done, he insisted Kuroo tell him everything that he missed.

“I don’t know what to say,” Kuroo said after wondering where to start. “There’s so much to talk about but I don’t wanna talk about anything.”

“You have to talk. I just did all this talking, now it’s your turn. Start with the company, what the heck is happening there?”

Kuroo was relieved that Kenma decided to ask about that first instead of Kuroo. He wanted to avoid bringing up the crazy last two years he had as much as possible. At least until Kenma was discharged.

“It was hard at first. I didn’t know what to tell anyone. And since everything you own became mine once you became unsuitable for work, I kind of panicked when making decisions,” Kuroo began. He saw the distressed look on Kenma’s face, and reassured him that Bouncing Ball Corp. was fine. “The business is still running. They’ve hired a new CEO to fill in during your absence though. I’ve been acting as a shadow advisor for her, along with your executive board. But uh, everything is fine. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure everything out once you’re back on your feet and ready to work.”

“And my YouTube channel?”

“News broke out about your accident before I could tell any of your fans anything. But I managed to upload a video explaining the situation. You’ve actually made a ton of revenue from people rewatching your streams constantly. Some loyal fans, honestly, they’ve really missed you. But the channel’s remained untouched. I’m sure everyone will be psyched when you upload your next video.”

“They’ll get a kick out of that, huh.”

The two laughed, picturing a bunch of shocked fans running to their computers to see if Kenma had actually returned.

They continued talking and catching up, Kuroo completely captivated by Kenma. He was so happy to see him so content. Especially considering everything that happened. He cherished Kenma’s well being more than anything in that moment, and wanted it to last as long as it could.

“Why are you shaking?” Kenma asked after some time. Kuroo hadn’t noticed, but his hands had been shaky for some time now.

“I’m just in shock is all,” Kuroo tried to reassure him. “Why?”

“Well your hands have been trembling for the last 20 minutes. You only shake like that when you’re scared, and you don’t really get scared so... What’s bothering you?”

“Don’t start playing therapist with me right now, whatever’s bothering me can wait,” Kuroo insisted. He really didn’t want to get to the root of his problem. Not right now, not today.

“You’re always my top priority Kuro. I just want you to be okay… this isn’t exactly easy on everyone and I understand that.”

“Just don’t worry about it, alright? We can’t be overwhelming you right now, I promise we’ll talk about everything once you’re discharged.”

“Please, I’ve been overwhelmed from the moment I woke up,” Kenma sighed, throwing his head against his pillows. “I just want my games and my bed again, not this stupid hospital bed.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Kuroo started, digging through a bag he’d brought. He pulled out one of Kenma’s handheld games. “I brought your game! Figured you’d miss it, so I brought that and then some regular clothes for you to wear.”

“My life saver,” Kenma said as he reached out for his game. He wasted no time turning the console on and clicking through the screen.

“Don’t strain your eyes now, you haven’t looked at a screen in forever.”

“Mhmm,” Kenma hummed, now too focused on the game in front of him. Kuroo sighed, but didn’t criticize Kenma for his actions. 

“I’m gonna grab you some food,” he told Kenma as he fell deeper and deeper into his game. 

“Apple pie,” Kenma called out as Kuroo stepped out of the room. Kuroo laughed before entering the hallway, immediately bumping into Hinata, Atsumu, and Bokuto.

“Jeez, hogging all the Kenma time to yourself, huh, Kuroo?”

“Hey Atsumu, long time no see.”

The three guys were huddled in the hallway, Bokuto and Hinata eager to see Kenma, and Atsumu just happy to be there. 

“I’m grabbing Kenma some food, but if you guys wanna head in there feel free. He’s in a really good mood,” Kuroo told them, a fond smile forming on his face.

Bokuto decided to go with Kuroo and grab some food for the group. Meanwhile Hinata and Atsumu entered Kenma’s room.

“How’s he doing? Does he suspect anything?” Bokuto asked once they were far enough away from the group.

“Nope. He can tell I’m stressed but he’s not pressing into why. But aside from that? He’s doing great, really… I’m just so happy to see him.”

“Nice. We’ll take it easy on him, give him all the time he needs,” Bokuto reassured Kuroo. “Slow and steady wins the race.”

Back in Kenma’s hospital room, Hinata was formally introducing Atsumu and Kenma.

“He’s visited you with me for the past two years!” Hinata explained. Kenma was familiar with Atsumu’s voice and his presence in Hinata’s life, so it didn’t feel much like meeting someone new. He wasn’t particularly excited about getting to know Atsumu though, but he figured this was just part of adjusting to this new world.

“It’s honestly insane. We never thought you’d be awake again, but it’s nice to see you like this. Conscious and all. It’s great to see how friendly you and Kuroo can still be too,” Atsumu told him.

“Yeah, I’m surprised it's not more awkward. I mean for me it's as if no time has passed, but for him it's been ages… I don’t know. He seems to be doing better than I thought he would I guess,” Kenma said.

“Well yeah, time change is crazy, but I was talking about the break up. It’s crazy to see you two still friendly even after he moved on.”

Kenma took a moment to process what Atsumu had said to him. He thought he’d misheard him, he  _ hoped _ he’d misheard him.

“...What?” Kenma asked.

“The… engagement to Bokuto?”

Now Kenma was really confused. “Bokuto is engaged to Akaashi.”

“Uh, no? Not anymore at least. Wait… so you don’t know?”

The look on Kenma’s face said enough, as Atsumu immediately cursed himself for opening his mouth.  _ Of course they haven’t told him yet… he just woke up. _

But it was too late for Atsumu to take anything back. Kenma was quick to piece the narrative together. Kuroo’s shaky hands, Bokuto coming with him, and now Atsumu’s comment. 

“That Kuroo and Bokuto were engaged now? Nope. Had no clue,” he said through clenched teeth.

_ Not a single fucking clue. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we say this a lot, but the story truly only gets more and more twisted from this point on. We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is... scary. That's all we'll say.


	6. Chapter Release Updates

Hello!

As you may (or may not) have noticed, this fic is two weeks behind schedule. Usually we post every Wednesday, but we've been unable to do so for the last two weeks. Don't worry! This won't be one of those moments where an author completely abandons a piece of work! Our primary writer is having difficulties with her health, and we carry a collective belief that her health is more of a priority than putting out new fanfic chapters.

That being said, this fic will be completed! As soon as Ayc is able to get back to work, you'll be receiving your chapters :)

This update is also to tell you, that chapter updates will now take place every Friday instead of Wednesday! This just works better with Ayc's schedule. 

Thank you for leaving great comments and posting reaction videos! They motivate us more than you know :)

See you soon!

The Sinister Council

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Let us know what you think, and be sure to use #TheSinisterCouncil or #AStrayKitten on TikTok if you make a video about it! Every comment, reaction, and video is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter updates every Friday (no longer on Wednesdays!).
> 
> Want to tag us? The Sinister Council (primary input on fic)  
> Leslie - @lellie.les  
> Lina - @ethrealli  
> Donte - @phantom_blad3  
> Ayc - @kozumesgf  
> 


End file.
